À Primeira Vista
by Kah Reche
Summary: Alice, Emmett e Edward se mudam para Forks, cada um com o seu motivo, mas nenhum deles esperava encontrar o que encontraram... O Amor foi À Primeira Vista para todos... Só que eles não achavam isso... Para eles era apenas um paixonite... Estavam errados..
1. Conhecendo

**À Primeira Vista**

_Capitulo Um:_ **Conhecendo**

**Alice Pov.**

Será que é tão difícil assim pra minha mãe deixar a casa do jeito que está?

É por isso que eu, Mary Alice Brandon, uma garota de 16 anos, cabelos espetados, que, admito eu, parece até uma fadinha, estou aqui, no terraço do prédio pro qual eu me mudei recentemente.

A minha mãe, Esme, é uma ótima decoradora, e ama o seu trabalho, ama tanto, que todo mês ela muda alguma coisa na casa, ou é algum cômodo, ou é a casa inteira...

É por isso que nós nos mudamos para essa cidadezinha minúscula, chamada Forks, para esse condomínio, também minúsculo, chamado Condomínio.

A desculpa da minha mãe foi que, quando os vizinhos virem a nossa casa, irão perguntar quem a decorou, e a minha mãe vai poder decorar as casas deles.

Eu também saí ganhando nessa história, a minha mãe me deu o meu sonho de consumo, não um shopping, nem uma loja de roupas... Ela me deu um carro, mas não um carro qualquer... Não, ela me deu um Porsche 911 Turbo, amarelo canário. Eu sei... É demais... Também fiquei sem fala quando ela me mostrou ele, mas isso foi só por alguns segundos, depois eu já estava gritando e dando pulinhos de alegria...

Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Estamos falando da minha mãe, que me despachou de casa por algumas horas, para ela poder redecorar a casa...

Será que a minha mãe não entende? Nesse frio, sem shopping, sem ninguém pra eu falar, a única coisa que eu tenho pra fazer é ficar em casa...

Eu estava andando pelo prédio, para poder conhecê-lo melhor, quando eu me dei conta já estava no chão, olhei para o infeliz que tinha me derrubado, e _ele_ estava ali, lindo, maravilhoso, estava usando uma blusa verde que combinava com os seus olhos, uma calça jeans escura, e para completar o look, o deixando ainda mais sexy, estava com um violão ou uma guitarra nas costas, não soube definir o que era, pois estava dentro de uma capa.

- Me Desculpe! – Disse ele timidamente. – Não vi você! – Posso ser baixinha, mas não sou invisível, poxa!

- Claro, claro, eu sou a mulher invisível! – Disse com a minha voz carregada de sarcasmo. Como é possível, ele não me ver...

- Se você é a mulher invisível, eu quero ser o homem elástico! – Disse ele corando. Eu quase tive uma parada cardíaca quando ele disse isso. Eu fiquei um pouco envergonhada, mas do modo bom.

- Prazer...

- ALICE! – Gritou o meu irmão estraga prazeres. – Mamãe esta chamando! – Ele fez um gesto com a mão me chamando.

- Tchau, ate mais! – Disse sem vontade nenhuma de sair.

- Tchau! – Ele disse, parecendo meio chateado.

Eu fui batendo o pé até o Emmett. Chegando lá eu o fuzilei com os olhos. Ele me olhou divertido, mas quando viu com quem eu estava falando, ou melhor, quando ele viu qual era o sexo da pessoa com quem eu estava falando, ele me olhou entre intrigado e irritado.

- Quem é ele Alice? – Perguntou ele. Eu me virei, e vi que o garoto ainda estava olhando, assim que os nossos olhares se encontraram ele virou o rosto e foi embora.

-Não sei. – Respondi azeda. – Não pudemos nos apresentar, pois você me chamou...

- Tudo bem. Mas eu acho que é muito cedo pra você namorar, você mal chegou à cidade, e não conhece ninguém ainda...

Eu olhei incrédula para ele. Como ele podia pensar que eu ficaria com qualquer um. Claro que não... Mas eu devia admitir... Eu acho que dessa vez foi amor à primeira vista...

- Emmett... Eu não vou ficar com ninguém... Eu estava apenas conversando com ele... Quero conhecer as pessoas dessa cidade... Fazer amizades, essas coisas.

- Sei Alice, sei... – Disse ele, me olhado desconfiado.

- Está bem Emmett. Acredite no que você quiser. Agora, porque você veio me chamar mesmo?

- A mamãe está chamando. Desta vez, o cômodo que ela redecorou foi o seu quarto.

Eu olhei para ele meio em choque. É claro que eu sabia que a minha mãe tinha bom gosto, mas eu não queria que ela redecorasse o MEU quarto. Ele estava bom do jeito que estava.

- Vamos. Antes que sua mente crie mais fantasias.

Ele rolou os olhos e me deu um sorriso suspeito. Passou o braço pelos meus ombros e seguimos para o elevador.

Chegamos a casa, e minha mãe estava sentada no sofá, bebendo alguma coisa.

- Mãe, o que a senhora fez no meu quarto? – Eu perguntei meio receosa.

- Veja você mesma, querida. Acho que você vai adorar a surpresa. – Disse ela, dando-me um sorriso maroto.

Fui até o meu quarto, abri a porta devagar, com medo do que veria. Quando a porta estava totalmente aberta, eu vi que o meu quarto estava do mesmo jeito que eu havia o deixado. Fechei a porta e voltei para a sala.

- Mãe, não tem nada no meu quarto. – Eu disse olhando-a meio risonha, ela devia estar caducando...

- Tem certeza Alice? Você viu direito? – Ela estava duvidando da minha sanidade? Eu não estava louca, mas acho que ela e o Emmett estavam.

- Volta lá e vê direito Lice. – Disse ele, rindo.

Voltei batendo o pé. Entrei no quarto, e lá estava ele... Não. Não o meu deus grego músico. Infelizmente não era ele. Era Edward, o meu melhor amigo da minha antiga escola. Também servia... Eu to brincando. Estava morrendo de saudade dele.

- Olá Alice. – Disse ele abrindo os braços para me abraçar. – Como vai a minha pequena favorita?

Eu corri para abraçá-lo. Joguei-me em seu pescoço, e dei vários beijos no seu rosto.

- Edward... É tão bom ver você. Como você veio? E a escola? Por que você está aqui? Quanto tempo você vai ficar por aqui? Não está na época de féria não é? To tão perdida...

- Calma Alice. Vamos ver... Eu vim de carro. Bom eu vim aqui para isso. Eu vim estudar aqui, na mesma escola que você. Eu não sei, mas já tenho meu apartamento, então acho que vou morar por aqui até segunda ordem. E sim, está na época de férias Alice. Já respondi todas as suas perguntas?

- Por que você não me disse que viria? – Perguntei fazendo bico.

- Porque eu queria fazer surpresa, Alice. E pelo visto, eu consegui. Mas acho que apareci num momento inoportuno...

Eu olhei confusa para ele.

- Eu vi você aqui pela janela, conversando com aquele garoto. Você não pareceu muito feliz pelo Emmett ter te chamado.

Eu arregalei os olhos e corei. Ele me viu olhando para o músico lindo e maravilhoso...

- Está tudo bem Alice. Eu não vou falar nada. – Disse ele tentando me acalmar.

- É bom mesmo viu Edward Anthony Masen, pois senão, você nunca mais vai poder falar nada viu? Eu irei cortar a sua língua.

- Tudo bem. Não se preocupe, você não vai precisar se dar ao trabalho de fazer nada com a minha língua.

- É bom mesmo Edward. Agora vamos para a sala, para eu poder bater no Emmett. Já que você já viu o meu futuro namorado, não preciso me preocupar em esconder nada de você, mas o Emmett... Ah. Ele vai me pagar por ter me interrompido.

Seguimos para a sala, Emmett e a minha mãe estavam rindo da minha cara. Ótima família que eu tenho. Meu irmão que me interrompe nas horas que eu mais quero ficar sem ele. E a minha mãe, que mente para mim...

- Legal né... Podem rir, mas um dia vocês vão ver... Eu só não vou dar um pití gora porque estou muito feliz pelo Edward estar aqui. Mas deixa para a próxima, ai a ira vai vir em dobro...

- Emmett, eu tenho pena de você... - Comentou Edward.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Oie... Obrigada por lerem a minha fic...

Agora vocês podem me fazer um favor? Mandem uma review...

Pensem assim... E se fosse a fic de vocês... Vocês não iriam gostar que mandassem uma review... Não ficariam SUPER FELIZES....

Bom, eu só ierei continuar se eu receber reviews dizendo que gostaram.....

Valeu pela atençao...

Leiam a minha outra fic... Nova vida....

Esse é o link...

.net/s/5057201/1/Nova_Vida

Até mais... Bjs.


	2. Motivos

**À Primeira Vista**

_Capitulo Dois:_ **Motivos**

**Edward Pov.**

Eu acabei de me mudar para essa cidadezinha no fim do mundo chamada Forks. Pois meu pai Carlisle Cullen é cirurgião, e foi transferido para o hospital daqui. Minha mãe, Elizabeth, é uma enfermeira. Ela conheceu meu pai no hospital em que eles trabalhavam.

Eu aproveitei e vim fazer intercâmbio de aulas de música clássica.

No Alaska, que é de onde eu acabei de vir, eu tinha dois melhores amigos, que conhecia desde os meus 14 anos. Eles estão morando aqui também... Coincidência... Não sei...

Estou morando em uma casa perto do campo com meus pais, Carlisle e Elizabeth. A casa nova já estava toda pronta, graças a Esme, mãe dos meus amigos, Alice e Emmett, e decoradora.

Alice é uma consumista nata, ninguém segura ela se ela tiver um cartão de crédito na mão dentro de um shopping. Ela tem a mesma idade que eu, 17 anos, mas ao contrario de mim, que tenho 1,85m de altura, cabelos acobreados e desgrenhados, ela mede mais ou menos 1,60m, com cabelos negros espetados para todos os lados, parece uma fadinha, o que eu estou MUITO longe de parecer.

Emmett é um armário ambulante, com seus quase 2m, ombros largos, e físico atlético. Mas no fundo, ele é uma criança brincalhona e desobediente. Ele é um ano mais velho que eu e Alice. Já está no seu ultimo ano de estudos.

Estava exausto da viagem de carro que havia feito com meu Volvo até aqui. Ainda mais depois de ajudar os meus pais a arrumar a casa, ir ver Alice, que não sabia que eu viria, pois decidimos fazer uma surpresa para ela, e ficar até mais tarde conversando com ela e com o Emmett.

Subi para o meu novo quarto, que era tão grande quanto o que eu tinha no Alaska, ou até mais. Com uma parede de vidro, coberta por uma cortina dourada com detalhes em preto, outra parede com meus CDs, livros e DVDs e um aparelho de som de última geração em baixo. Minha cama king size com edredons pretos e travesseiros brancos e dourados em cima estava me chamando.

Troquei de roupa, liguei o rádio para poder ouvir um pouco de música e me enfiei debaixo dos cobertores.

Acabei adormecendo, e tive um sonho com uma garota de cabelos castanhos ondulados até o meio das costas. Não pude ver o seu rosto, pois ela estava de costas.

Acordei na manha seguinte, sem entender muito bem o porquê de eu ter tido aquele sonho, mas decidi deixar ara pensar sobre isso outra hora, pois precisava ir para o novo colégio.

Arrumei-me, peguei as chaves do meu Volvo, me despedi dos meus pais e sai dirigido em alta velocidade. Adorava dirigir rápido. Em poucos minutos estava na porta da escola.


	3. Primeiro Dia Alice Pov

**À Primeira Vista**

_Capitulo Um:_ **Primeiro dia**

**Alice Pov.**

Eu acordei eufórica na segunda-feira, pois seria o primeiro dia de aula... E também porque eu sonhara com o garoto músico com quem eu esbarrei...

Levantei da minha cama, pulando de alegria. Essa seria uma nova escola, ou seja, eu deveria causar uma boa impressão. Fui diretamente para o meu closet para poder escolher a roupa perfeita. Optei por uma blusa rosa Pink de manga comprida, uma calça jeans skinny, uma bota branca de cano médio, salto e bico fino, na altura, nem alta e nem baixa, e um cachecol preto.

Após tomar banho, coloquei a minha roupa e fui para a cozinha tomar café com a minha mãe e com o meu irmão.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentei animada. – Está um belo dia não?!

- Bom dia Alice. – Cumprimentou a minha mãe, sorrindo. – O que vai querer comer Ali?

- Qualquer coisa mãe... O que a senhora fizer está bom.

- Omelete? Pode ser?

- Claro. Omelete está ótimo pra mim. – Disse sorrindo.

- Estamos animadas hoje, hein Alice. – Emmett caçoou.

Eu lhe mostrei a língua.

- Só porque você não está contente, não estrague a minha felicidade. – Disse com superioridade. Eu posso ser baixinha, mas ninguém mexe comigo, porque sabe que vai levar bomba, só o Emmett faz isso. Mas eu acho que é porque ele é masoquista...

Depois de tomarmos café da manha, eu e Emmett nos despedimos de nossa mãe, fomos para a escola no Jipe dele.

Chegando lá, todos que estavam na escola nos olharam. Aqui era uma cidade pequena, então tudo que é novo eles param para admirar.

Emmett me puxou para a secretaria, para pegarmos nosso horário.

A minha primeira aula era de Espanhol. Fui até a sala de aula, segundo o mapa, era a primeira no corredor norte.

Assisti à aula muito interessada. O professor da minha outra escola era gago, ele não conseguia explicar nada, sem o pessoal bagunceiro ficar zoando com ele. (N.A.: Sei perfeitamente bem como é...)

Quando deu o sinal, sai da sala, e fui para a minha próxima aula. Era álgebra.

Lá, entreguei o formulário para o professor e ele me indicou o lugar onde eu devia me sentar para assistir à aula. Era ao lado de uma garota de cabelos castanhos escuros, ondulados, e que chegavam até a cintura da mesma. Tinha a pele muito branca, assim como eu, e estava lendo o livro.

Sentei-me ao lado dela. Assim que eu puxei a cadeira, ela olhou para mim. Tinha os olhos cor de chocolate, profundos.

- Olá, eu me chamo Mary Alice Brandon.

- Oi. Meu nome é Isabella Swan. Mas pode me chamar de Bella. – Disse ela, com um sorriso amistoso.

Ela examinou o meu rosto.

- Sem querer ser indelicada. Mas você veio de onde Alice? – Disse ela corando. Parecia que ela se envergonhava muito fácil.

- Tudo bem. Eu sou do Alaska. Eu sei que eu sou muito branca, mas você também não fica atrás não é. – Eu disse, rindo. - Mudei-me para cá recentemente. E você? Sempre morou aqui?

- Sim. Meus pais se recusam a mudar de cidade. Dizem que aqui estão as minhas raízes. É por isso que sou tão branca. Queria ir à praia, mas sei que se for, vou virar um camarão, de tão vermelha que ficarei.

Eu e ela rimos, e nem vimos que a aula já havia começado.

- Será que gostariam de contar à história que está tão engraçada para o resto da sala? Estamos todos a fim de rir um pouco.

Somente quando a professora nos chamou a atenção, nós percebemos que apenas nós estávamos conversando. Bella corou muito, e abaixou a cabeça. Se a classe queria rir, era só olhar para as roupas dela... Ela usava uma calça que não era o tamanho dela, uma blusa agarrada, que mostrava as suas gordurinhas e seu sutiã, que era um horror...

_Sabe... Acho que seremos grandes amigas..._

Escrevi em um papel, e empurrei para ela.

**Por acaso você é vidente? **

_Não. Mas eu tenho um sexto sentido..._

**Está bem... Se você está falando...**

**Quer saber, eu nunca fiquei sem prestar atenção a essa aula. No primeiro dia que você está aqui, já estamos trocando bilhetinhos...**

_Normal... Eu também nunca fiquei sem prestar atenção a alguma aula antes. Quer almoçar comigo e com o meu irmão hoje?_

**Tudo bem... Você não parece nenhuma assassina em série...**

_Obrigada pela consideração..._

**Por nada... Agora, vamos parar de mandar bilhetinhos, senão a professora vai vir aqui e nos mudar de lugar...**

Ela me mandou o bilhete, e eu apenas olhei nos olhos dela e confirmei com a cabeça. Eu estava me divertindo. Eu nunca fora uma aluna desobediente, nem bagunceira, mas ninguém é de ferro...

Tive as minhas outras aula, e somente a aula de história, eu e a Bella tivemos juntas.

No horário do almoço, nos encontramos em frente à sala de biologia, que era peto dos armários. Eu já conhecia boa parte da escola, pois fiquei perambulando por ela, durante os períodos entre as aulas, e graças ao meu mapa, que recebi na secretaria.

Somente depois de sairmos da sala que eu percebi as roupas que Bella estava usando. Era uma camiseta social azul, uma saia rodada preta, e um All- Star azul também, da mesma cor da blusa.

Fomos até o Emmett, que estava acenando para mim, para que eu conseguisse vê-lo. Qualquer um conseguiria ver esse urso de longe, mesmo sem ele estar acenando.

- Oi Emm. Esta aqui é a minha nova amiga. Isabella Swan.

Bella, este urso gigante, é o meu irmão, Emmett.

- Oi Isabella. – Disse ele, dando um abraço de tirar o fôlego, literalmente, nela.

- Oi, mas... Por favor... Chame-me de Bella apenas... – Disse ela, recuperando o ar.

- Ok Bella. – Disse o Emmett rindo, por causa do efeito do seu abraço nela. – Alice, eu tenho uma ótima noticia para você...

- É? – Perguntei animada. – Me fala Emmett. – Exigi.

- Tem uma pessoa aqui... Que eu acho que você vai ficar muito feliz de saber que estuda conosco... – Disse ele, tentando parecer misterioso, mas falhando, por causa da risada.

- Quem é Emmett?! – Eu perguntei assustada. Será que era o garoto com quem eu trombei? Não podia ser... Como o Emmett sabia...?

- Não irei te dizer... Daqui a pouco ele está ai. Só foi buscar os livros da próxima aula dele.

Esperei curiosa, aflita, nervosa, e morrendo de vontade de meter a mão na cara do Emmett. Ele não podia fazer isso comigo, era uma injustiça.

Só que eu parei de pensar quando duas mãos taparam os meus olhos. Eu senti meu coração parar de bater.

- Quem você acha que é Allie? – Perguntou Emmett, rindo muito.

- Não sei. – E eu não sabia mesmo... Se fosse aquele garoto, eu não teria como saber qual era o nome dele, pois o Emmett atrapalhou.

- Tente adivinhar. – Uma voz disse ao meu ouvido, e meu coração voltou a bater. Não era o garoto do prédio. Era...

- Edward! – Falei, entre feliz e decepcionada. Feliz, por Edward estar estudando comigo e com o Emmett. Virei-me, e vi-o sorrindo. Pulei em seus braços para lhe dar um abraço. Ele era mais alto que eu, então acabei saindo o chão.

- Oi Alice. Que bom ver você. – Disse ele, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Parei de abraçá-lo, para ele poder cumprimentar Emmett. Logo após ele bater a mão, na mão de Emm, ele correu o olhar pela mesa, e pousou em Bella. Pude ver um vislumbre de brilho em seus olhos. Tive uma idéia do que ele devia estar pensando. E ela também olhava para ele deslumbrada.

- Edward, esta é Isabella, ou somente Bella, Swan, minha nova amiga. E Bella, este é Edward Cullen, meu amigo desde sempre. – Eu já estava pensando em um plano para juntá-los. Emmett também estava com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Olá. – Edward disse, oferecendo a mãe para Bella.

- Que isso Edward? Nós não estamos mais no século IX.

Dá um beijo nela... – Eu me intrometi. Ele me olhou com espanto. A mente dele já havia entendido outra coisa... – Assim Edward. – Eu me aproximei da Bella e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Edward olhou para mim como se eu estivesse louca. Mas seu rosto se suavizou um pouco, após ele entender o que eu queria dizer com o beijo.

- Você se importa? – Perguntou ele para a Bella. Ele estava receoso. Será que ele não viu que ela se apaixonou por ele já?

- Não, tudo bem. – Ela negou com a cabeça.

Ele chegou perto dela, e deu um beijo, um tanto demorado, para a situação, e voltou ao seu lugar. Bella estava MUITO corada.

- Satisfeita Alice? – Edward perguntou azedo. Como se ele na tivesse gostado né...

- Muito Edward. Muito mesmo... – Eu disse sorrindo, com o rosto angelical, que apenas eu conseguia fazer.

- Bom, já que todos já nos apresentamos, acho que podemos comer não é? – Disse Emmett, quebrando o silencio.

- Sim. Vamos logo. – Disse Edward, sendo o primeiro a sair da mesa. Ele estava fugindo, mas eu ia acabar pegando ele...

Já estávamos acabando de comer, depois de rirmos muito, pois a Bella era MUITO desastrada. Havia quase deixado a bandeja de comida cair, se não fosse pelo Edward.

Uma loira oxigenada apareceu. O cabelo dela era ruivo dava para ver, pois estava aparecendo na raiz, fios ruivos e enrolados, estava claro que no cabelo dela foi usado prancha. Mas estava muito mal feita.

- Oi. O meu nome é Lauren. – Ela tinha a voz anazalada, e usava umas roupas infantis para a nossa idade. Um short rosa claro até o meio das cochas, que tinha uma flor rosa Pink feita com lantejoulas no canto, uma meia calça Pink por baixo, uma blusa toda estampada de flores, com cores fluorescentes, uma bota, de cano médio, marrom clara e uma jaqueta também fluorescente. – Eu gostaria de falar com você. – Disse ela, apontando para o Edward, e tentando fazer uma voz sedutora.

- Claro. Pode falar aqui mesmo. – Ele estava se segurando para não rir, assim como todos nós, mas estava fazendo um trabalho melhor, pois Emmett estava esboçando um risinho, e eu estava olhando pra ela, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Só faltava nós gargalharmos.

- Está bem. Você quer sair comigo? – Ela disse na maior cara de pau.

Edward olhou para ela e disse:

- Sinto muito... Lauren... Não é? Mas você não faz o meu tipo. Eu prefiro as morenas. – Ele lançou um olhar sugestivo para a Bella. Lauren percebeu isso, e deu um sorriso forçado.

- Tudo bem então. – Disse ela, com a voz dengosa. – Nos vemos amanha.

Ela ia dar um beijo nele, mas ele rapidamente lhe ofereceu a mão. Ela olhou para a mão dele, e sorriu amarelo. Apertou-lhe a mão e saiu andando. Parecia que estava tentando andar igual às modelos, mas estava falhando miseravelmente.

Assim que ela saiu de nossas vistas, nós começamos a rir muito. Rimos até ficarmos sem ar.

- Muito bom esse seu fora Edward... – Disse Emmett, enquanto recuperava o fôlego. – De onde você o tirou?

- Eu apenas disse a verdade... – Ele olhou novamente sugestivamente para a Bella, que viu e corou ainda mais.

Eu e Emmett nos olhamos e sorrimos.

-A propósito, quem era ela? Lauren não é? – Eu perguntei, rindo um pouco.

- Sim. Lauren Mallory. Era minha amiga, até o começo deste ano, só que ela começou a dar uns pits... Então parei de andar com ela...

- Ihh... Então Bella, você não vai gosta da Alice, porque ela dá uns pits... Você tem que ver... Ou melhor, é bom você não ver...

Todos riram. Menos Alice, que argumentou:

- Eu dou pits mesmo, mas tenho as minhas razões...

- Eu sei disso Alice. Uma vez ela deu piti por que o professor disse o nome dela errado... Ficaram zoando ela por uma aula, ai ela atacou o telescópio no chão... Foi realmente constrangedor, ela ficou toda descabelada, a maquiagem borrada, toda suada e com cara de louca...

Todos me olharam surpresos.

- Caramba... E eu achava que a Alice era escandalosa. – Emmett comentou de boca aberta. – Essa daí devia estar no manicômio, isso sim.

- Ainda bem que o Edward disse não a ela. Já pensou se ela fosse a casa dele, e desse um ataque? Quebrasse alguma coisa? Elizabeth iria matá-la... Imagina se ela fosse à nossa casa Emmett... Ela seria despedaçada e queimada pela Esme. – Eu disse.

- Não... Ela não mereceria tanto... – Disse Bella. – Deveriam arruinar aquele cabelo loiro oxigenado... É o que ela mais preza...

Todos riram. Mas então o sinal tocou.

- Qual a sua próxima aula Bella? – Perguntou Edward, com um sorriso MUITO amistoso.

- Biologia. – Respondeu ela corando, por causa da atenção dirigida a ela. E eu tenho mesmo que admitir. O Edward é lindo... Eu sei que somos apenas amigos, mas eu não sou cega.

- A minha também. Você se importaria se eu lhe acompanhasse? – Perguntou ele, dando um dos sorrisos que tirou o fôlego de Bella.

- C-cl-claro. Por que não? Vamos? – Perguntou ela sorrindo. Isso mexeu com o nosso Edward Coração de ferro.

Eles foram indo para a aula, enquanto deixavam Emmett e eu na mesa.

- Você viu isso Alice? O Edward ficou bobo... E eles nem se despediram de nós... Mal educados... Esqueceram-se dos amigos... – Reclamou Emmett, sorrindo maroto.

- É isso que amor faz Emm... Agora vamos para a aula, não podemos chegar atrasados.


	4. Primeiro Dia Edward Pov

**Oi Pessoal... Desculpem a demora pela postagem.... Eu não tive tempo de postar... Sabe como é né... Provas... Trabalhos... Vida social corrida...**

**Mas tá ai... Espero que gostem... E boa leitura!!!**

**Edward Pov.**

Eu e Bella seguimos para a aula de biologia.

Essa garota me deixara deslumbrado, uma coisa que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Eu nunca tive uma namorada antes... Sempre fiquei com as meninas por diversão, nunca era nada sério. Todas eram muitos fúteis, só se importavam com maquiagem, moda, seus cabelos, sapatos, bolsas, e garotos populares. Bella era diferente. Não usava maquiagem, vestia-se conforme se sentia bem, seus cabelos eram naturais, não eram cabelos de chapinha, duros e secos, eram brilhantes e com cachos nas pontas, não gostava de usar salto alto, pois era muito desastrada, e pelo que havia entendido pelo pouco que conversamos, ela não teve muitos relacionamentos.

Assim que chegamos à sala de aula, sentamos juntos em uma mesa no fundo da sala, que estava desocupada. Pelo que parece, ela se sentava sozinha, pois todos já tinham duplas. Agora eu seria seu parceiro... Isso me soava bem... Mas em outro sentido...

A aula passou, com conversas e risos baixos. A nossa próxima aula seria de História. Por coincidência, eu também tinha essa aula junto com ela.

Esperamos a professora chegar, mas ela não veio... Pelo que parece, ela estava com a rinite atacada, e havia ido embora. Então teríamos uma aula vaga, mas como estava chovendo, todos preferiram permanecer na sala de aula, conversando, fazendo brincadeira idiotas, essas coisas...

- Bom... De onde você é Bella? – "Edward... Que ótima pergunta a sua... De onde ela é... É assim que quer conquistá-la?" Pensei.

- Eu sou daqui mesmo... Mudei-me para Phoenix quando tinha cinco anos, e voltei há dois anos.

- Ahh – "Grande... Agora ela vai pensar que você é um retardado..."

Abaixei minha cabeça, era melhor eu ficar de boca fechada. Olhei para sua mão esquerda, no dedo anelar tinha um anel prateado. Ela devia ter namorado. Mordi-me de curiosidade, e falei mais do que devia, novamente.

- Você tem namorado? – Perguntei, tentando parecer sutil.

Bella me olhou confusa, e eu lancei um olhar ao anel em sua mão.

- Ahh... Isso... Não, não tenho. Esse anel é um símbolo de amizade que um... Amigo deu-me. – Ela pareceu pensar, antes de responder. Um amigo... Não me pareceu que ela quis dizer isso, mas achei melhor não pressioná-la, eu mal a conhecia.

O resto da aula eu e Bella ficamos fazendo o trabalho que o professor pedira.

**Gente... Eu sei que é curtinha... Mas é que eu apenas fiz isso pra vocês verem como foi a aula de biologia... Mas podem esperar... O próximo capitulo vai ser bem legal... Vai ser o primeiro dia na versão do Emmett...  
**

**Bom... Por favor... Mandem reviews...**

**Leiam tbm a minha outra fic... À Primeira Vista**

**Os créditos das roupas são da minha amiga Mih Brandon Cullen...**


	5. Primeiro Dia Emmett Pov

**Oie pessoas queridas do meu coração... S2**

**Como estão? Eu to bem... E adivinhem... Eu estou de férias... Ou seja, eu irei postar mais regularmente... \o/ **

**Eu também estou feliz com a noticia... Vocês estão felizes né...? **

**Desculpem pela demora... Mas é que eu estava em semanas de provas sabem como é né... Final de semestre... E eu também estou escrevendo mais duas fics... Além de Nova Vida... Que está chegando ma reta final... Mas fiquem tranqüilos que esta fic, À Primeira Vista, está apenas começando... =D**

**Então... O tão esperado capitulo... **

**À Primeira Vista**

_Capitulo Três:_ **Primeiro dia**

**Emmett Pov.**

A minha próxima era Educação Física. Essa era a minha matéria favorita. Eu não tinha que pensar e nem ficar sentado vendo o professor falando.

Quando entrei na quadra todos me olharam, acho que por causa do meu tamanho... Talvez eu fosse mesmo muito grande e desse medo em algumas pessoas... Mas fazer o que? Eles que eram toquinhos e a culpa era minha?

Entreguei meu passe para o professor, e ele me deu o uniforme e me indicou onde ficavam os vestiários.

Fui até onde o professor me indicara. Tinha duas portas, sem nenhuma identificação, então fiz o que qualquer um faria.

"Minha mãe mandou escolher essa daqui... Mas como eu sou teimoso escolhi essa daqui." Eu cantei enquanto apontava de uma porta à outra. Meu dedo parou na porta da esquerda, e eu entrei.

Chegando dentro do vestiário, vi uma mulher linda, porque aquela deusa não podia ser chamada de garota. Tinha todas as curvas nos lugares certos, com os cabelos louros presos em um rabo de cavalo bem feito, e estava sem a calça do uniforme. Eu entrara bem na hora que ela ia vesti-la.

- Tira uma foto... Dura mais tempo. – Respondeu ela. Tinha uma voz linda, tanto quanto a dona.

- Desculpe... É que eu não sabia que aqui era o vestiário feminino... Confundi-me.

- Está dizendo que eu pareço um homem? – Perguntou-me ela indignada. Eu olhei para o seu corpo novamente.

- Não. Claro que não. Nem de longe você se parece com um homem. – Se ela fosse um homem, então eu era gay. – É que não há indicação na porta. E ai eu decidi entrar nessa pelo jeito que sempre funcionou comigo... Meu dedo deve estar falhando... – Eu disse, observando meu dedo.

- Ok... – Ela parecia pensar se corria ou não de mim, mas decidiu por colocar a calça, que cobria suas belas pernas.

- Meu nome é Emmett McCarty Brandon. – Eu disse, lançando um de meus melhores sorrisos.

- Prazer, Rosalie Lilian Hale. – Ela disse, andando até mim, parando na minha frente e me oferecendo a mão, essa que eu peguei e dei um beijo. Bom... Se com o Edward funcionava esse negócio de cavalheirismo, porque não tentar? Ela pareceu vacilar, então soltou sua mão da minha e saiu do vestiário.

Eu fiquei olhando para a porta. Depois de uns cinco minutos, sai e me dirigi para a porta ao lado.

Após me vestir, fui jogar junto com os meus colegas de classe. Eu nem me importava com eles. Estava procurando aquela loura que havia me conquistado. Sim. Porque eu já estava totalmente caído por ela. Mas eu não a encontrei.

Acabou a aula, e nem sinal da minha deusa. Por que será que ela não apareceu? Porque quando eu entrei no vestiário, ela estava se aprontando para a aula.

Sai da quadra quando a aula acabou, e fui para a minha próxima aula. Que seria Álgebra. Eu cheguei uns três minutos atrasado, e já tive que ouvir um monte da minha professora, que mais parecia uma cobra.

Na aula, eu não prestei muita atenção na aula. Não prestava quando estava com a cabeça vazia, e muito menos conseguiria agora, já que não parava de pensar em Rosalie. Aquela garota conseguira ocupar a minha mente, mais do qualquer outra jamais conseguira.

- Senhor Brandon! – Gritou a professora, do meu lado. Ela tinha uma voz _muito_ irritante. – Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Do que é composta uma equação? De letras e...

Eu tentei, eu tentei me lembrar, mas não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando. E como eu sempre sou muito sincero...

- Sinto muito professora, mas eu não faço idéia do você falando. E sabe, esse seu método de ensino não é muito bom... Se você parasse de gritar, passasse uma maquiagem decente, e vestisse umas roupas melhores, a senhora ficaria com uma alto-estima melhor, e pararia de infernizar a vida das pessoas que estão felizes com o conhecimento que tem. Você poderia até arrumar um namorado...

Ela me olhou horrorizada, e depois bufou, olhando para uma pessoa que estava sentada lá no fundo.

- Está vendo... É por isso que eu não agüento mais ser professora. E você senhor Cullen, poderia fazer o favor de nos responder o que o senhor Brandon não teve capacidade de fazê-lo?

- Uma equação é composta de letras, números e igualdades. – Eu olhei para trás, e lá estava Edward, com seu ar de nerd de sempre... Ele adorava responder certo para os professores. Não sei como ele conseguia...

- Obrigada Edward. – A professora disse com um sorriso que ela achava ser sedutor... 'Cara, ela tava dando em cima do Edward... Do EDWARD... O cara que teve uma única namorada na vida. Ela não conseguiria conquistá-lo, ele não gosta de garotas histéricas... Isso pareceu gay. ' – Será que o senhor poderia vir sentar-se com o senhor Brandon? Ele parece estar tendo certa dificuldade em entender a matéria... – Era impressão minha, ou ela estava zombando de mim? Ninguém zomba de Emmett Brandon.

Edward obedeceu como o bom aluno que ele era, e veio sentar-se ao meu lado.

"**Oi parceiro de Álgebra... =D**

**Emm. "**

"_Oi Emmett... Também to feliz em fazer dupla com você =)_

_Ed. "_

"**Essa velha é muito chata... E parece que ela ta afim de você... XP**

**Emm. "  
**

"_Acho melhor você não ficar mandando bilhetes... Ela pode aparecer._

_Ed. "_

"**Está com medo de se apaixonar por ela? Eu não irei ao casamento de vocês... Já estou avisando pra você nem tem o trabalho de me convidar... Não quero ficar **_**pesadelando **_**com o beijo de vocês... =(**

**Emm. "**

"_Cala a boca Emmett... *palavras de baixo calão e gestos obscenos*... Antes namorar você a namorar ela... E pare de falar besteiras... Estou tentando prestar atenção na aula..._

_Ed. "_

"**É sério Edward? Você me ama? *Olhinhos brilhando* Podemos adotar algumas crianças... Já que não poderemos tê-las, aí elas te chamam de papai e eu de mamãe... Vai ser uma família linda... =-)**

**Emm. " **

"_Emmett... Eu não... Esquece... Nem vou responder... Não manda mais nenhum bilhete! =\_

_Ed. "_

"**Você está me traindo? **

**Emm. "**

"**Quem é ela? Eu conheço?**

**Emm. " **

"**Não me vai dizer que é a Alice? Você está me traindo com a minha própria irmã... **

**Emm. "**

"**Estou muito **_**decepcionada**_** com você... Achei que você me amava... Achei que nosso amor fosse verdadeiro... **

**Emm. "**

"**Não vai me responder? **

**Emm. "**

"_Emmett... Eu não estou apaixonado por você... Não quero adotar filhos para ter uma família com você... Eu não estou te traindo, pois nós não temos nada além de amizade... E a Alice é apenas a minha amiga, assim como você. Então, para de ficar mandando estes bilhetes que são como a pessoa que os mandou, retardados e loucos._

_Ed. "_

"**Magoou Eddie... Mas está bem... Deixe a Alice comigo... Isso é briga de mulher... Quando acontecer, não se intrometa...**

**Vou parar de mandar bilhetes...**

**Beijos,**

**Do seu amado Emm... =* "**

Eu ouvi Edward suspirar. Eu amava aborrecê-lo, era um dos meus passatempos prediletos... Os outros eram dirigir, aborrecer Alice, sair com garotas lindas, aborrecer Esme... É... Aborrecer as pessoas era meu passatempo predileto.

A aula continuou, e eu não enchi mais a paciência do Edward... Mas em compensação a professora... *Sorriso maléfico* Ela ia ver... Por me chamar de burro, ou pelo menos insinuar... Eu vou humilhá-la na frente de todos.

A minha próxima aula seria de música, eu gostava dessa aula, eu podia ficar conversando o tempo inteiro... Bom, isso era na outra escola... Não sei como é aqui...

Quando eu entrei na sala deparei-me com a figura que eu vira no vestiário feminino... Ela parecia não ter feito exercício físico algum... Parecia muito calma, com os cabelos compridos que chegavam até a sua cintura, estavam soltos, formando alguns cachos nas pontas. A maquiagem estava perfeita, e a roupa não estava nem um pouco amarrotada. Nossa... Isso pareceu muito afeminado. Mas ela estava tão, ou mais deslumbrante do que da primeira vez que eu a vi.

Eu fiquei encarando ela por alguns minutos, enquanto o professor não chegava. Seu olhar encontrou o meu, e ficamos nos olhando, até que ela foi sentar-se em seu lugar. Eu estava na última fileira, pois como essa era a minha primeira aula de música, eu ainda não tinha um lugar, e não estavam todas as pessoas na classe, então não queria sentar-me no lugar de ninguém... Eu era grande, forte, e admitia, parecia um urso, mas eu não queria me meter em uma briga hoje. Não porque eu não gostasse de brigar, mas é que eu não queria decepcionar Esme, me encrencando justamente no primeiro dia de aula. E se alguém me dissesse que ali era seu lugar, eu _sairia educadamente._

Virei-me novamente para Rosalie, e vi que ela estava me olhando, e quando cruzamos nossos olhares, ela desviou seus olhos azuis dos meus. Fui até ela. Eu estava disposto a me humilhar na frente dela se fosse preciso.

- Será que eu poderia me sentar aqui? É que eu não tenho par para a aula, e vi que você também está sozinha. – Eu estava tentando parecer o mais maduro possível.

- Sinto muito, mas este lugar está ocupado. Você pode sentar-se... – Ela olhou pela sala, e seus olhos relampejaram. - Ali com a Jéssica Stanley. Ela não tem ninguém.

- Obrigado. – Eu abri um sorriso, não foi um sorriso falso, e nem sincero. Foi mais um de agradecimento. Mas eu não tinha o que agradecer a ela. Pois ela me sugerira a sentar com uma garota que mais parecia um palhaço em dia de circo. Com uma maquiagem tão forte que quase não dava para aparecer seu rosto natural.

- Oi... – Ela tinha uma voz esganiçada, e muito desagradável. – Meu nome é Jéssica Stanley. E você é...?

- Emmett McCarty. E eu já sabia seu nome. – Eu não me importei em ser cavalheiro, ou o que quer que seja. Mas me pareceu que ela ficou lisonjeada por eu saber seu nome.

- Sério? – Ela me olhou sonhadora. Eu não desgrudava meus olhos da loira por quem eu sentia uma atração. Rose estava falando com um garoto loiro, que parecia um bebê. – Mas como você sabia?

- Rose me contou. – Agora sim eu estraguei os sonhos dela. Chamei a Rosalie pelo apelido que ela nem me autorizara a usar. Mas eu não estava agüentado ouvir a voz de Jéssica. Parecia uma gralha. – Ela que me pediu para vir sentar com você. Então agradeça a ela.

A palhaça me olhou de um jeito que ela achava que parecia de cachorro pidão, mas eu vivia com Alice, e só ela conseguia me convencer algo com aquele olhar.

O professor chegou, e eu voltei meu olhar para Rosalie. Ela estava sentada ao lado do bebezão, que só faltava babar, usar chupeta, chorar e usar fraldas.

O professor se chamava Andry, e ele era muito liberal... As pessoas que tocavam algum instrumento, ou que estavam relacionadas à música eram muito _aéreas._

Ele tentava ensinar as notas musicais, mas ninguém ficava quieto, e eu também não contribuía muito. Algumas garotas apareceram para se apresentar, e eu respondia, pois nenhuma delas parecia um palhaço, ou tinha voz esganiçada. E Jéssica ficava cada vez mais nervosa. Mas eu estava me divertindo com isso. Tentava olhar Rosalie de vez em quando, mas tinha uma garota, que se apresentara como Paloma na minha frente.

Acabou a aula, e saí do lado da palhaça, correndo meu olhar pela sala, procurando Rose. Ela já havia ido embora.

- Qual é a sua próxima aula? – Perguntou Jéssica, perto do meu ouvido. Eu me arrepiei com isso, mas não foi _aquele tipo de arrepio._ Eu tremi de medo, ou como se uma coisa gosmenta estivesse escorrendo pelo meu pescoço. Mas decidi encará-la. Pois, pelo que me parece, ela não me deixaria em paz tão cedo.

- Espanhol. – Eu não iria perguntar qual era a próxima que ela teria, se era isso que ela estava esperando. Eu podia estar _tentando_ ser amigável, e isso significava que eu não iria iludi-la.

- Que pena, a minha é de Educação Física, e fica do outro lado. – Eu apenas consenti, e fui andando pelo corredor.

A aula de Espanhol foi tão chata quanto todas as outras que seguiram a de Educação Física.

Eu estava saindo da sala, quando a vi. Com todo o seu esplendor, ela estava saindo do banheiro. Desta vez eu fui atrás dela.

- Oi Rose. – Eu disse-lhe, enquanto segurava em seu braço, parando-a.

- Eu não dei permissão para você me chamar assim. Eu não tenho nenhuma intimidade com você. – Ela me olhou irritada, mas eu não fiquei com medo, eu fiquei fascinado com os olhos dela faiscando.

- Você pode mudar isso a qualquer hora. Eu não me importo. – Dei um sorriso malicioso.

Ela revirou os olhos e disse:

- Sonhe. Agora me solte! – Ela ficou muito nervosa com a minha insinuação, mas eu não liguei muito. Ela estava bem perto de mim, e eu podia sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos, era de frutas cítricas. Combinava com ela, pois de vez em quando as frutas são doces, mas tem vezes que são azedas, assim como ela.

- Só se você me pedir com jeitinho. – Eu aumentei meu sorriso, mas agora era um sorriso meio arrogante.

- Por favor, será que você poderia soltar meu braço? – Ela estava se segurando para não explodir, eu podia perceber.

- Sabe, você pedindo com educação é até impossível de resistir, mas eu prefiro um beijo seu. – Eu voltei com o meu sorriso malicioso, mas ele estava ainda maior.

Ela se inclinou para frente, chegando bem perto de mim, minha respiração já estava entrecortada. Rose encostou seu corpo no meu e eu já ia segurar sua cintura, quando ela deu um chute nos meus países baixos. Eu rapidamente soltei-a e coloquei as minhas mão no meu... Emm. Junior, para tentar fazer com que a dor passasse.

Olhei para ela, que estava com as mãos na cintura e o quadril flexionado para o lado, Rosalie mostrava um sorriso triunfante. Desfez sua pose, e veio até mim.

- Isso – ela disse, abaixando-se para ficar da altura em que eu me encontrava, por causa da minha posição. Ela parou na frente do meu rosto. – Isso é por você achar que eu sou uma qualquer, que você pode pegar a qualquer hora em qualquer lugar. – Ela me deu um beijo na ponta do nariz, e saiu andando. Eu já tinha me recuperado, mas ainda estava meio dolorido. Saí correndo em direção ao estacionamento, correndo não, porque eu estava com as pernas meio que abertas com medo da dor voltar. Quando cheguei lá, ela já estava em sua BMW M3 conversível.

**Oi de novo... E então? Gostaram? Amaram*Sonhando*? Odiaram? Mandem reviews para eu saber o que vocês acharam... Mandem reviews para eu saber se odiaram... Mandem reviews para eu saber se amaram... Enfim... Mandem reviews...**

**Como eu disse no começo do capitulo, eu estou escrevendo mais duas fics... **

**Quero que vocês mandem reviews dizendo se as fics tem chance... Se eu posso postar ou não... **

**São estas as fics:**

**- I'll Be**

Bella namora Jacob desde os 16 anos. Quando tem 19 anos pega seu namorado com outra garota. Vai embora, e muda-se para Seattle, onde arruma um emprego de professora. Sua mente ficava muito tempo livre, e ela acabava sofrendo muito, pois pensava em Jacob. Encontrou nos livros um refúgio, pois deixava sua mente ocupada. Ia todos os dias para a biblioteca, e ficava lá até que ela fechasse. Duas semanas depois desta rotina, um rapaz, chamado Edward Cullen, começa a conversar com ela. Todos os dias eram assim, e aos poucos, os dois foram começado a se conhecer melhor, e se tornaram amigos. Por pura conveniência do acaso, a melhor amiga de Bella, Alice Brandon, que também é sua vizinha, é amiga de infância de Edward e de Emmett, que são irmãos. Com o tempo, Edward e Bella começam a sentir coisas diferentes um pelo outro. Mas será que o amor deles vai ser assim tão fácil? Pois nem tudo é um mar de rosas. Eles podem ter problemas com o passar do tempo.

**- (Eu ainda não pensei no nome desta fic)**

Edward é o garanhão da escola, junto com Emmett, Jasper e Mike, os quatro tem 15 anos. Quando uma nova garota chega à escola, vinda do Arizona, Edward pede para sair com ela, mas ela não aceita. Ele fica ultrajado, e com o orgulho ferido. Com o passar do tempo, ele tenta de tudo para sair com ela, humilha-se na frente de todos, mas continua com a mesma desculpa: Que ela é só um desafio, que ele nunca se apaixonaria por uma garota como ela, cdf, sem graça e que não tem bom gosto para escolher namorados. Quando ele tem 17 anos, ele percebe que o que começou com um desafio, se tornou um amor. Mas ela continua não o aceitando. Ele deixa de ser imaturo, para de sair com varas garotas, somente para poder ficar com ela. Mas Bella tem medo do que sente pelo garoto, pois não quer sair machucada depois. Será que o amor deles é possível?

**Eu ainda irei fazer algumas modificações... Mas como vocês viram... A segunda fic não tem nome ainda... **

**Eu postei as duas idéias na minha outra fic também... Nova Vida... E lá, os meus amados leitores estão me dando idéias para o titulo... **

**Eu irei postar as idéias no próximo capitulo... E a autora que me deu a idéia para o titulo vai receber a fic em sua homenagem... Então...**

**MANDEM REVIEWS! \o/**

**Então e isso...**

**Tchau...**

**Até o próximo capitulo...**

**Beijos.**

**Kah Reche.**

**PS: **Para os leitores da minha outra fic... Nova Vida...

Me desculpem por não postar na sexta como havia prometido... Mas é que a minha vida está muito agitada, com festa juninas, provas, trabalhos, essas coisas... Mas como eu disse... Eu entrei de férias... \o/ E logo irei postar... Eu prometo... E dessa vez eu irei cumprir minha promessa...

**PSS**: E agradeçam a minha amiga Yasmin, ou Mih Brandon Cullen... Por eu ter escrito este capitulo... Pois eu estava sem animo e sem inspiração para escrever... Mas ela me OBRIGOU a digitar quando fui dormir na casa dela... Na sexta feira...

**Agora sim...**

**Beijos. =***


	6. Primeiro Dia Rosalie Pov

**Oie queridas pessoas...**

**Como vocês estão? **

**Este é mais um capítulo...**

**Eu estou fazendo esse Povs só pra vocês saberem como tudo começou com cada um ta...? **

**Os próximos serão do Edward e da Bella... Não sei qual escrevo primeiro...**

**Bom...**

**O capítulo... **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** À Primeira Vista**

_Capitulo Seis:_ **Primeiro dia**

**Rosalie Pov.**

_Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota._

Era o que aquele garoto insolente era.

Olhei pelo espelho retrovisor, e lá estava ele. Com as pernas meio arqueadas, me olhando.

Dei a ré no carro, que até derrapou com a rapidez com o que eu fiz.

Quando saí do estacionamento dirigi até o meu prédio a 100 km/hs. Quando eu ficava nervosa, ou estressada gostava de dirigir o carro que eu mesma trabalhara no motor.

Cheguei ao prédio rapidamente, graças ao tamanho da cidade e a velocidade que eu estava dirigindo. Sorte que aqui em Forks não tem radar de velocidade, senão eu teria várias multas.

Estacionei o carro na minha vaga, que era ao lado da do meu irmão, que tinha um

Fui até a portaria, para ver se não tinha nenhuma correspondência para mim. Ou para alguém da minha família. - Boa tarde Paulo. – Disse ao porteiro do meu prédio.

- Boa tarde Rose. – Eu conhecia Paulo desde pequena. Sempre morara neste prédio, então ele era como se fosse da família.

- Alguma coisa para mim? – Perguntei.

- Não, nenhum. Jasper já levou. – Ele respondeu, olhando para o visor de seu computador. Depois dirigiu seu olhar para mim, e me deu um sorriso amigável.

- Ok. Obrigada. – Agradeci e fui pegar o elevador.

Quando cheguei a casa, Jasper estava sentado à mesa, estudando suas partituras de violão. Minha mãe estava na cozinha, preparando o jantar. O cheiro de frango empanado com creme de leite estava invadindo a casa.

- Oi mãe. Oi Jasper. – Cumprimentei-os. – Onde está o papai?

- Ele ainda não chegou. Um cliente apareceu de última hora, para arrumar a bateria do carro. E ele ficou lá para atendê-lo.

Meu pai era mecânico. Foi com ele que eu aprendi a gostar de mexer com carros. Desde pequena, eu ficava em sua oficina, ajudando-o. Minha mãe era corretora de imóveis. Eles amavam seus empregos, por isso se dedicavam tanto a eles.

- Vou para o meu quarto. Tenho que fazer a lição de História. – Avisei.

Depois de meia hora de trabalho, não agüentava mais ouvir falar em revolução alguma. Meu forte com certeza não era estudar história.

Saí da frente do computador, e fui para a minha cama para descansar um pouco.

Tentei deixar minha mente vazia, para se cochilava um pouco, mas ela rapidamente vagou para o garoto que eu vira hoje no vestiário.

No começo ele me parecera muito lisonjeiro, quando ele beijara minha mão. Mas depois, no final da aula quando tentara me agarrar parecia um tarado.

Na aula de Educação Física eu havia ido para a biblioteca, onde ninguém imaginaria me procurar. Não podia transparecer que estava abalada com apenas um beijo em minha mão, mas ele causara, realmente, uma grande diferença em minhas ações.

Eu nunca me sentia insegura com relação aos garotos. Sempre eram eles que vinham até mim. Não era diferente com ele, é claro. Mas ele mexera com a minha mente. No minuto em que eu o vira, meu estômago pareceu estar muito agitado, mesmo sem eu ter almoçado.

Eu não poderia pensar nisso. Se eu vacilasse na frente dele, eu não conseguiria me segurar, e ele ficaria mais confiante.

- Rose? – Fui interrompida de meus pensamentos por meu pai, que bateu na porta do meu quarto e entrou. – Oi filha. – Ele veio até mim, e deu um beijo em minha testa. – Sua mãe está te chamando para jantar.

- Está bem. – Fui até a cozinha abraçada à cintura dele, e minha mãe e meu irmão já estavam sentados a mesa, servindo-se.

- É né. Nem nos esperaram. – Eu brinquei, fazendo uma cara de emburrada, mas logo a desfazendo.

- Você demora muito. Estava fazendo o que? – Perguntou Jasper.

- Ela estava quase dormindo no quarto. – Meu pai disse por mim, logo após nos sentarmos em nossos respectivos lugares, o dele era na ponta da mesa e o meu do lado esquerdo de Jasper.

- Que animo pra fazer lição hein. – Brincou ele, mas eu estava meio brava, graças aos pensamentos que eu tivera em relação ao Emmett.

Somente dei um sorriso amarelo e fixei meu olhar em meu prato.

- O que aconteceu Rosalie? Você parece meio triste. – Disse meu pai.

- Está tudo bem pai. Eu estou cansada. – Menti. – Por isso que estava dormindo no quarto.

- Ah. Por que você não vai para seu quarto? Durma um pouco. Deixe que Jasper lave a louça. – Meu irmão olhou indignado para o meu pai, e eu abri um sorriso.

- Mas por que eu tenho que lavar? – Resmungou Jasper.

- Por que sim. – Eu disse, cortando meu pai. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, eu lavo. Mas você lavará amanhã e depois de amanhã também.

- Ok. – Eu disse, com um sorriso vencedor. Eu precisava apenas de uma noite para esquecer Emmett. _Pelo menos era o que eu esperava._

Dei boa noite a minha família e me dirigi para o banheiro, para tomar banho.

Fiquei uns bons trinta minutos em baixo do chuveiro, e só saí quando Jasper estava esmurrando a porta.

- O que você quer? – Eu perguntei, assim que abri a porta.

- Papai mandou ver se você estava viva ainda. – Disse ele a contra gosto.

- Com raiva ainda por causa da louça? – Eu perguntei, abrindo um sorriso.

- Não é pela louça. É sempre assim. Papai sempre fica do seu lado. – Ele falou com raiva, seu rosto ficando vermelho. Não sei se de vergonha, ou de nervoso mesmo.

- Aprenda: Corte sua masculinidade, deixe seus cabelos crescerem ou use uma peruca. Vire uma mulher, e aí você vai conseguir tudo o que você quer, assim como eu. – Apertei sua bochecha, e saí de sua frente, andando em direção ao quarto.

Peguei meu pijama, e coloquei-o. Arrumei minha cama, e peguei meu notebook para poder deixá-lo tocando música enquanto dormia.

Deitei, e me aconcheguei em minha cama, para poder dormir melhor.

Sonhei aquela noite.

_Eu estava na escola. Mais precisamente na biblioteca. Não tinha nada na minha frente. Nenhum livro, mas eu também não estava com os fones de ouvido._

_Fui me levantando, quando senti duas mãos em minha cintura. Virei-me rapidamente. Lá estava Emmett._

_- Você ainda não me deu o beijo. – Disse ele, com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios._

_- Então o que está esperando para receber o seu prêmio?- Eu disse. Com um sorriso mais malicioso que o dele._

_- E quem disse que você é um prêmio? – Ele perguntou, tirando seu sorriso malicioso do rosto, e ficando sério. – Eu te amo._

_Fiquei mole quando ele disse isso, mas como estava em seus braços não caí. _

_Ele juntou nossos lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Passei meus baços por seu pescoço enquanto ele apertava mais minha cintura._

_Ele deslizou sua língua por entre meus lábios, para poder aprofundar o beijo. Virei minha cabeça para que ele tivesse um melhor acesso._

_Quando sua língua encontrou a minha, uma estranha sensação passou por meu corpo. Estranha mas deliciosa._

_O beijo já não era mais tão inocente. Eu já estava sendo prensada contra uma prateleira. E Emmett estava com seus lábios em meus pescoço, me causando arrepios._

TRIMMMMM...

O despertador tocou, fazendo com que eu acordasse de meu sonho, que eu considerava estranho, e ao mesmo tempo proveitoso.

Eu _não podia_ ter sonhado isso. Não podia.

Emmett estava me deixando louca. Eu **nunca** em toda a minha vida sonhara com um garoto antes. E agora ele, logo que chegou aqui, estava substituindo o lugar de carros e roupas, com os quais eu sonhava.

Levantei-me e fui para o banheiro, para poder acordar.

Tomei meu banho e coloquei uma calça skinny, uma blusa roxa, que era colada em meu corpo, mas não muito chamativa, e um sapato preto, com um salto não muito alto.

Prendi minha franja com uma presilha na parte de trás da minha cabeça, e passei um gloss em meus lábios e lápis de olho.

Saí de casa, rapidamente. Meus pais já haviam ido trabalhar. E Jasper ainda estava dormindo, pois suas aulas de música eram apenas a tarde.

Dirigi para a escola, mais rápido do que o normal. Foi involuntário. Quando vi, já estava á 110 km/hs.

Fui uma das primeiras a chegar à escola, graças á velocidade com que dirigi.

Saí de meu carro, e fui sentar em um dos bancos, esperando Angela, uma amiga minha.

Peguei-me procurando por _ele_. E isso não estava certo.

O garoto mal chegara, e já estava tomando boa parte de meus olhares e pensamentos.

- Hei, Rose. – Angela estalou os dedos na frente do meu olhar, para chamar a minha atenção.

- Oi Angela. – Levantei-me e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Você estava pensando em que? Ou melhor... Em _quem_? Porque esse sue olhar não me engana.

- Não estava pensando em ninguém especial. – _Pelo menos esperava que não..._

**Então? O que acharam?**

**Está ótimo? Horrível? Dá pra engolir? **

**Mandem reviews pra eu saber o que vocês acham...**

**Agora...**

**Uma coisa MUITO importante...**

**Lembra que eu pedi que mandassem idéias para o nome da fic que eu escreverei? Pois bem... Obrigada a todos os leitores (e leitoras também) que mandaram idéias... Mas... Como eu preciso de apenas um nome... Irei usar somente uma idéia... Mas não serei eu quem irei decidir...**

**Serão vocês... Leitores \o/**

**Eu irei postar aqui em baixo os nomes... E vocês irão me dizer qual é o melhor... Que mais combina com a fic... Sabe...**

**Títulos:**

**1 - **Love Chase (Tradução: Caçada do Amor); 1, 2, 3

**2 - **Orgulho contra coração;

**3 - **Tudo muda;

**4 - **Fases da Vida;

**5 - **Challenge (Tradução: Desafio, desafiar, provocar); 1

**6 - **Love Chealleging (Tradução: Provocador do Amor, Desafiador do Amor); 1

**7 - **Sundelly Love;

**8 - **Mudando por Amor; 1

**9 - **Love Story; 1

**10 - **Construindo um amor; 1

**11 - **Mais que um desafio; 1

**12 - **This is Not a Only Challenge (Tradução: Isto Não é Apenas um Desafio); 1, 2, 3

**13 - **Correndo atrás;

**14 - **Encarando a verdade;

**15 - **Sentimentos revelados; 1

**16 - **Medo de amar;

**17 - **Nunca diga Nunca; 1

**18 - **Aprendendo a Amar;

**19 - **Desafiando o Amor;

**20 - **O Amor de Desafio;

**21 - **Você, Minha Maturidade;

**22 - **Meu desafio, meu amor.

**Olha... Até eu me surpreendi com tantas idéias mandadas... Realmente eu me emocionei...**

**Sabem como mandar a sua opinião? Mandem nas reviews os números, ou o título escrito mesmo... Ou se quiser... Para me ajudar ainda mais, mande os dois...**

**E eu tenho uma coisa que eu me esqueci de comentar...**

**Quem tiver a idéia do titulo escolhida... VAI GANHAR A FIC DEDICADA! \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**Eu postei a idéia das outras fics na minha outra fic... Nova Vida... E lá, os leitores também estão mandando idéias... Ele também irão votar... E no final... Somarei os resultados e descobriremos qual foi o titulo vencedor...**

**Eu queria mandar beijos para todas as pessoas que perderam seu precioso tempo lendo a minha fic... Um super beijo para aqueles que mandaram reviews... Um mega beijo para aqueles que adicionaram a minha fic no Favorite Story, e/ou Story Alert... Um ultra beijo para aqueles que me adicionaram como Favorite Author, e/ou Author Alert...**

**E um beijo muito especial para todos aqueles que me mandaram idéias de títulos... Vocês me ajudaram muito...**

**Beijos,**

**Kah Reche.**

**PS: Mandem reviews... Dizendo suas opiniões sobre o titulo viu... E mandem também só para eu saber se vocês gostaram ou não deste capitulo...**

**Até o próximo capítulo...**


	7. Primeiro Dia Bella Pov

**Oie meus queridos...**

**Desculpem mesmo pela demora... Para não atrasar vocês, eu irei prolongar as desculpas no final da fic...**

**Então... Divirtam-se com o capítulo...**

**À Primeira Vista**

_Capitulo Sete:_ **Primeiro dia**

**Bella Pov.**

Assim que levantei fui correndo para o banheiro.

Assim que terminei o banho, coloquei uma calça Jens escura. Uma blusa de manga comprida branca, em fininha, e uma blusa de lã preta, grossa, um decote em forma de 'V' e uma sapatilha bem clarinha. Eu não era muito fã de sapatos de salto alto, eu era muito desastrada.

Saí de meu quarto e fui me encontrar com os meus pais para o café da manhã. Eu não costumava comer, mas eu estava com fome aquela manhã, não dormira bem, tivera sonhos, mas não me lembrava de nenhum deles, somente de ver um verde vivo, talvez seja Forks.

- Bom dia pai! Bom dia mãe! – Saudei-os, tentando parecer animada. Estava morrendo de sono.

- Bom dia querida. – Saudou meu pai, dano-me um beijo na testa. – Dormiu bem?

- Mais ou menos. Mas deixa pra lá. – Não queria contar a eles sobre o sonho que eu nem lembrava. – Pai, me dá o leite?

Comi e fui para o meu carro que era um simples Audi. **( N.A.** Gente, eu não sou boa com carros, não conheço nenhum... Só conheço os do Crepúsculo... XP)

Fui para a escola e quando cheguei estacionei em uma vaga qualquer.

Desci do carro e fui recebida por dois braços pequenos em volta de mim.

- Oi Bella! – Disse Alice super animada. Ela estava linda, como sempre.

- Oi Alice. Tudo bem? – Perguntei, sorrindo para ela. Ela era tão delicada com seu cabelo todo espetado e suas feições de fada que a deixavam muito bonita.

- Tudo ótimo. Mas você não parece muito bem. Está com uma cara horrível. Cheia de olheiras, seus olhos estão murchos, sua expressão...

- Ok Alice, eu já entendi. – A interrompi delicadamente para que ela não ficasse chateada comigo. Fui andando para o portão da escola, e ela veio do meu lado. – Eu não dormi direito. Tive sonhos esquisitos.

- Sobe o que? – Perguntou ela sinceramente curiosa. Não era como Lauren, que quando eu falava fingia que me ouvia.

- Não me lembro. Só que estava verde. – Respondi, e depois ela riu, olhei interrogativamente para ela.

- Eu sonhei a mesma coisa hoje. Muito verde, árvores, plantas, musgo. É essa cidade. – Resmungou ela, para si mesma, depois voltou seu olhar para mim. – Então eu pensei, por que não sair daqui e ir fazer compras em uma cidade de verdade? – Sorriu, e eu já ia recusar quando ela fez uma carinha que comoveria até o gato do Shrek.

- Tudo bem Alice. Vamos, estou mesmo precisando comprar uma blusa de frio. – Ela deu um gritinho. Enquanto conversávamos, estávamos andando, então já estávamos nas nossas respectivas salas, eu na de História, e ela na de Espanhol. Nossas salas eram uma de frente para a outra.

A aula de História acabou, e eu saí. No corredor Alice já me esperava para podermos seguir para a aula de Álgebra, que tínhamos juntas.

- Eu odiei a professora de Álgebra. – Ela comentou. Eu ri. Nem eu gostava dela. – Você viu como ela se veste? E a maquiagem? Imagina se eu pudesse fazer uma mudança nela... Ela usaria roupas decentes e do tamanho dela...

E ela continuou seu monólogo sobre Narcisa até chegarmos à sala.

Na aula ficamos trocando bilhetinhos. Antes de a professora passar dever, durante o dever paramos um pouco, mas depois que terminamos pegamos cada uma, um dos fones de ouvido do celular dela e começamos a ouvir Go All the Way, do Perry Farrel. **(N.A.** Eu e minha amiga já fizemos isso... XP)

A aula passou rapidamente, e logo seguimos para as nossas próximas aulas, eu fui para a de Espanhol, e ela para a de História. Nossos horários eram bem parecidos.

A aula de Espanhol não teve nada de muito interessante, passou lentamente. Logo quando o sinal bateu saí logo da sala e fui para o corredor esperar Alice, que falava com a professora. Quando pararam de conversar, Alice veio sorridente.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei. Ela fez um aceno com a mão, como se fosse para eu esquecer. – Ok. Vamos almoçar.

Chegamos ao refeitório, e Emmett acenou para que nós fossemos sentar com ele. À mesa só havia ele. Perguntei-me onde Edward estaria.

- Oi Emm. – Disse, sorrindo-lhe e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Oi Bella. Senta aí. Edward chega daqui a pouco. – Disse ele com um sorriso maroto, fazendo-me corar.

- Vamos comprar o nosso almoço? – Perguntou Alice se dirigindo para mim. Acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

Quando voltamos, vi que Edward estava lá. Ele parecia meio cansado também, mas estava com os olhos tristes. Isso me doeu, mas eu não entendi o porquê.

- Oi Edward. – Cumprimentei-o timidamente após sentar ao seu lado, já que Alice pegara rapidamente a cadeira que eu estava sentada, que era ao lado de Emmett.

- Olá. – Respondeu ele com frieza. 'Por que ele estava agindo assim? Eu fiz alguma coisa á ele? Pare de pensar bobagens Bella, vocês mal se conheceram. Então por que eu me sinto mal olhando para seus olhos esmeraldas que parecem estar sofrendo muito?' Olhei para a mesa, e vi que ele não estava com nada a sua frente, parecia que ele não ia comer.

Eu voltei meu olhar para Emmett, ele levantou os ombros em sinal de desentendimento. Olhei novamente para Edward que parecia encarar a mesa. Suspirei, e comecei a comer o meu lanche natural que vinha com batatas fritas e um suco de maracujá, quando ouvi Alice engasgar com o suco.

- Alice. Tá tudo bem? – Perguntei meio preocupada. Ela engoliu o suco e arregalou os olhos, chocada. Segui seu olhar para encontrar Lauren com o cabelo castanho e completamente cheio de cachos. Da raiz até as pontas. Eu fiquei boquiaberta e ouvi Edward resmungar baixinho:

- Eu mereço... – Olhei para ele, que estava encarando Lauren um tanto quanto surpreso e enjoado. Ela veio até nós e puxou uma cadeira vazia da mesa ao lado e colocou-a entre mim e Edward. Todos os ocupantes da nossa mesa olharam para ela como se ela fosse louca, principalmente Alice, que a fulminou com os olhos.

- Oi Ed. – Lauren fez uma voz manhosa e pegou uma das batatas que estavam no meu prato e mordeu, tentando parecer sedutora. Edward fez uma cara estranha quando ela disse 'Ed'. Parece que ele não gostava de ser chamado assim. – Quer sair comigo? Olha só. Eu to morena. – Disse ela jogando os cabelos para trás, que bateram no meu rosto. Eu estava começando a ficar com raiva. Ela cruzou as pernas que estavam envoltas de uma calça branca com brilinhos.

- Desculpe Lauren, mas você não faz o meu tipo. – Disse ele, com a expressão entre raiva, enjôo e repulsa. 'Toma... ' Pensei.

- Mas eu estou morena. - Disse ela, jogando o cabelo novamente. Ele entrou na minha boca, e essa foi a gota d'água.

- Lauren, ele não quer sair com você. Entende isso? – Eu disse furiosamente para ela. Lauren se virou para mim, e estava com um sorrisinho de escárnio.

- Eu achei que tivesse falado com _ele_. Não com você. – Ela abriu um sorrisinho falso, e depois voltou a encarar Edward. – Odeio sua mamãe. Mas voltando ao que interessa. Quando vamos sair?

- Eu não vou sair com você. – Edward disse rispidamente. – Eu não quero _nada_ com você. _Entende isso?_

Lauren abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes e depois levantou do banco rapidamente jogando-o no chão e chutando-o. Acabou quebrando sua sandália horrorosa.

- Você vai se arrepender Ed. Você vai vir correndo para os meus braços, e eu irei te rejeitar. – Ela disse alto o suficiente para que todos do refeitório pudessem ouvir. – Quando você se cansar dessa sem sal, você irá querer ficar com uma garota de verdade. Mas eu não irei mais querer você. - Abaixei minha cabeça, corada, pois todos olhavam para mim e para Edward.

- Caramba... – Murmurou Emmett. Olhei par ele, e vi que estava de boca aberta. – Ou ela é doida, ou ela adora um escândalo.

- Acho que os dois Emm. – Disse Alice, que também parecia estupefata.

Edward ficou olhando para mim, e eu retribui do mesmo modo. Suas esmeraldas brilhavam, e ele não parecia mais tão triste. Não consegui desviar meu olhar do seu. Só voltamos ao normal uns três minutos depois, porque Emmett estava nos chamando.

- Oi... Eu sei que vocês estão tendo o seu momento, mas nós temos que nos apressar para a aula. – Emmett disse, rindo. Alice deu uma cotovelada em suas costelas e ele gemeu de dor. – Ai Alice. O que foi?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, como se estivesse dizendo 'Você é um caso perdido. '

Olhei novamente para Edward, mas quando ia mergulhar profundamente naquelas íris verdes vivas, o sinal tocou, anunciando que era para irmos para as nossas salas.

Minha próxima aula eu teria novamente com Edward. Levantei-me, e já estava saindo, achando que ele não viria comigo, pois parecia muito chateado com algo que eu havia dito, mas ele segurou meu pulso muito delicadamente fazendo-me virar para ele.

- Nós não temos aula juntos agora? – Perguntou ele. É claro que aquela não era uma pergunta que ele esperava que eu respondesse, mas ainda assim eu o fiz.

- É que eu achei que você... – Ele não me deixou terminar, colocando dois dedos em meus lábios, calando-me. Senti meu corpo amolecer, e ele foi deslizando os dedos por meus lábios, os acariciando, e depois começou a acariciar a minha bochecha.

- Vamos? – Perguntou ele, segurando minha mão entre as suas.

Não respondi, apenas assenti afirmativamente. Não estava em meu estado normal. Ele me fizera sentir sensações ótimas em apenas toques de seus dedos em meus lábios.

**Oie...**

**E então? O que acharam? Odiaram? Gostaram? Amaram? XP**

**Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo... Espero que tenham gostado de lê-lo...**

**Eu gostaria de pedir desculpa novamente pela demora na postagem... Eu tive que escrever o epílogo de Nova Vida, escrever o primeiro capítulo de Love Chealleging que eu já postei, o primeiro capítulo de I'll Be, que irei postar logo... Só falta o finalzinho...**

**Eu adorei cada review... Eu não as respondo por aqui, e sim por e-mails... **

**Eu tenho uma notícia para vocês...**

**Agora eu tenho uma beta...**

**A Mih Brandon Cullen... Ela aceitou betar as minhas fics... Obrigada Mih... Te adoro...**

**Ela irá colocar uma N.B em todos os finais das fics ok? Ou pelo menos quando ela quiser comentar algo...**

**Bom, acho que é isso...**

**Agora... Deixem reviews... Para me redimir com vocês, eu já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo, que será no Pov do Edward... **_**Mas...**_** Eu só irei postar se receber mais de cinco reviews nesse capítulo... Então...**

**MANDEM REVIEWS... \o/**

**Até o próximo capítulo...**

**Beijos,**

**Kah Reche.**


	8. Perdendo o controle

**Oie meus queridos...**

**Nem demorei a postar né... **

**Isso graças a vocês que mandaram reviews... Esse capítulo é como se fosse um pedido de desculpas pela demora... Mas é que eu tinha que escrever as novas fics...**

**Mas agora... Vamos ao capítulo...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**À Primeira Vista**

_Capitulo Oito:_ **Perdendo o controle**

**Edward Pov.**

Eu não conseguira me refrear. Quando a vi tão perto de mim senti uma vontade imensa de tocar aqueles

lábios rosados, mas não poderia beijá-la. Primeiro, porque provavelmente ela gostava do seu '_amigo'_, o que lhe dera o anel. Segundo, porque eu não queria que o nosso primeiro beijo, isso se ele acontecesse, fosse por um impulso meu, queria que ela correspondesse, ou então desse o primeiro passo, dando-me a certeza que seria correspondido. Eu não era covarde, apenas não queria que ela se arrependesse depois e se distanciasse.

Passei meus dedos pela textura macia e fina de seus lábios, e a senti estremecer. Apesar de ela gostar do amigo, parecia gostar também quando eu a tocava. Não consegui controlar, era apenas para calá-la, mas comecei a acariciá-los. Passei os dedos por sua bochecha delicada, e então me lembrei que estávamos no meio do refeitório.

- Vamos? – Perguntei. Por fora, eu estava confiante em minha palavra, mas por dentro, eu não queria sair dali. Queria ficar ao seu lado, beijando aquele lábios, se fosse possível.

Ela assentiu positivamente, e me seguiu até a sala. Eu estava com a mão em suas costas, me controlando para não enlaçar sua cintura. Ela fazia isso comigo, me tirava o controle. Por onde passávamos, todos olhavam. Queria ver se eu estivesse beijando-a, aí a escola inteira pararia.

Entramos na sala de aula que já estava quase cheia. O professor não havia chegado ainda. Ele sempre se atrasava. Isso era bom, pois assim eu poderia ficar mais tempo me _distraindo _com Bella.

Ela estava com as mãos sobre a mesa, e eu pude ver novamente o anel em seu dedo. Eu me mordi de ciúmes. Tinha um garoto ocupando a mente dela, e ele não era eu. Soltei um muxoxo baixo, e ela olhou-me novamente.

- O que foi Edward? – Perguntou ela, parecendo meio receosa. Olhei de sua mão para seus olhos.

- Como se chama o seu amigo? – Perguntei rispidamente. Eu não queria parecer rude, mas estava morrendo de inveja do garoto. Ela fez uma expressão confusa. – O que te deu o anel.

- Ah. Jacob Black. – Respondeu ela, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- O conhece há quanto tempo? – Eu queria saber contra quem estava competindo, então perguntei impulsivamente.

- Eu o conheço desde pequena. Eu e ele sempre saíamos juntos. – Disse ela sorrindo para o nada. Ela parecia estar se lembrando dos momentos que tivera com esse tal de _Jacob._

- Que legal. – Tentei parecer animado com sua revelação, mas não me dei bem. O ciúme me corroia. Minha mão estava formigando, eu estava querendo bater em algo. Eu nunca fora violento, mas o pensamento de Bella com Jacob fazia com que eu ficasse assim.

- E você? Tem alguém especial? – Perguntou ela. _Especial._ A palavra ficou martelando na minha cabeça. _Então ele era especial para ela?_ Mordi a minha língua. Eu não iria lhe dizer que ela esta a única que conseguira fazer com que eu me apaixonasse verdadeiramente.

- Sim. Chama-se Tanya. – Tanya era minha prima. Quando eu era menor já havia ficado com ela, mas eu tinha apenas treze anos. Não me lembrava nem como havia sido nosso primeiro beijo. Hoje eu e ela éramos muito amigos, mas ela tinha um namorado chamado Laurent. Mas eu não daria o braço a torcer, queria ver como seria a reação dela. – Eu a conheço desde que me lembro por gente. Nascemos na mesma cidade, convivemos juntos, aprendemos nos gostar muito.

Ela fez uma careta quase que imperceptível, mas eu prestava muita atenção em suas feições, então consegui ver. Parecia tristeza. Mas não podia ser. Ela gostava do Black, não de mim.

- Que bom pra você. – Disse ela. Sua voz estava diferente, mais fina e mais baixa. Olhei novamente para a sua mão. Eu começara a odiar aquele anel, e a pessoa que o dera para ela.

Eu já ia desviar o assunto quando o professor apareceu.

Eu não prestei atenção na aula. Já sabia o assunto, então apenas fingi estar concentrado no que o professor falara, mas minha mente vagara para o sonho que eu tivera. Ou devia chamá-lo de pesadelo?

_**Flash Back...**_

_Eu estava com Bella em um lugar lindo. Estávamos deitados na grama, olhando um para o outro. Parecia que queríamos ver as nossas almas. Conseguíamos ouvir o barulho da cachoeira que tinha ali ao lado. _

_Coloquei uma mão em sua bochecha e a outra em sua nuca. Aproximei meus lábios dos seus, e apenas os rocei, mas senti uma sensação incrível, já ia aprofundar mais o beijo quando ela me empurrou e se levantou._

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Gritou ela. Logo apareceu um corpo atrás dela. Era alto, forte, tanto quanto Emmett. Mas não conseguia ver seu rosto. Estava borrado. Ela se abraçou a ele, e colou seus lábios aos dele, que a jogou no chão e começou a beijá-la ainda mais furiosamente. Tanto que parecia até machucá-la._

_Eu tentei separá-los, mas parecia que eu era um fantasma, pois os atravessava._

_**Fim do Flash Back...**_

Dissipei as imagens e olhei sorrateiramente para Bella. Ela parecia prestar atenção ao que o professor dizia. Suas feições tão delicadas me hipnotizaram desde o momento em que eu a vira, seus profundos olhos chocolates, sua pele tão clara quanto a minha, mas que ficava corada facilmente, seus lábios perfeitos e rosados, seu cabelo comprido com cachos nas pontas. Tudo era perfeito, só o que, para mim, não combinava era o anel em seu dedo. Queria poder tirá-lo e, se fosse possível, eu mesmo colocar um em seu dedo.

Ela me pegou olhando para ela, mas eu não desviei meu olhar. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, porque dessa vez não tinha um _Emmett _para atrapalhar, mas tinha o sinal que avisava o término da aula.

Eu a segui para a próxima aula, que também teríamos juntos. Era Inglês. E Alice tinha junto conosco. Acho que nós temos várias aulas juntos porque essa escola é pequena, e tem poucos alunos.

Coloquei minha mão novamente em suas costas, mas agora ela já estava mais perto da curva da cintura.

Senti-a estremecer levemente. Ela definitivamente sentia algo quando eu a tocava.

Quando chegamos à sala de aula, Alice ia vir nos cumprimentar animadamente, como sempre, mas quando ela viu minha mão na cintura de Bella e o olhar que eu a lancei, ela rapidamente foi se sentar com outra garota, nos dando espaço para sentarmos juntos novamente.

Passei meu olhar pela sala, para ver se não tinha ninguém que iria nos atrapalhar. Parecia que não.

A professora havia faltado, então teríamos uma substituta. Ela nos passaria um trabalho que a professora iria nos dar hoje, e ele era em duplas. Eu fiquei mais perto dela, quase encostando nossos ombros, e abaixamos a cabeça para podermos ler o que estava escrito. Nossos rostos ficaram muito próximos e sua respiração batia em minha face.

Começamos a fazer o trabalho. Ela não parecia se importar comigo perto dela, o que me fez ter mais esperanças.

O trabalho era meio complicado, então ainda estávamos fazendo, na verdade, ninguém havia acabado.

Meu rosto devia estar vermelho, pois eu o sentia quente, mas não era porque eu estivesse corado, era apenas a nossa aproximação. A professora era liberal, então as pessoas estavam andando pela sala, e ela não falava nada.

Apareceu uma garota com o cabelo, castanho meio claro e liso. Era a garota que estava sentada com Alice. Ela veio falar com a Bella.

- Bella, você pode me ajudar? A minha parceira não quer me dar à resposta. – Ela perguntou. Ela tinha que vir estragar. Olhei para Alice, e ela entendeu. Veio para o nosso lado.

- Jéssica, vem aqui um pouquinho. – Olhei agradecido para ela.

**Alice Pov.**

Edward aparecera na sala com a mão perto da cintura de Bella, então, pelo que me parecia, ele estava tentando algo com ela. Que bom, assim me poupa o trabalho de tentar convencê-lo a admitir que goste dela. Mas Bella seria meio difícil. Ela era muito teimosa.

Mas no meio da aula, eu olhei para trás para ver como eles estavam. Os rostos deles estavam muito próximos. Eu sorri com isso, mas fui interrompida pela voz da minha parceira, Jéssica, que era muito preguiçosa. Ela queria que eu desse a resposta de todos os exercícios do _nosso_ trabalho.

- Qual é a resposta da questão onze? - Perguntou ela. Eu já estava me irritando.

- Eu não vou te responder. Pense. – Disse, e me virei para poder continuar olhando para o futuro casal. Ela de repente se levantou e foi para trás. Pouco me importei. Se ela quisesse colar, que colasse de outra pessoa.

Olhei para a professora, mas ela não parecia ligar que as pessoas estivessem andando pela sala.

Quando voltei meu olhar para trás, vi que Jéssica estava falando com Bella. Edward me olhou, como se estivesse pedindo ajuda. Levantei-me e fui até eles, quase desesperada.

- Jéssica, vem aqui um pouquinho. – Chamei-a. Ela veio rapidamente.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela rudemente. Eu estava me controlando para não agarrar aquele cabelo ridículo dela.

- Deixa os dois sozinhos. – Disse a ela lentamente, baixinho e entre dentes. **( N.A.:** Esse momento eu devo a minha amiga... Mih Brandon Cullen... Ela que disse essa frase em um momento _muito_ conveniente... Beijos... E Obrigada Mih...**)**

- Só se você me der às respostas. – Ela abriu um sorrisinho falso. Eu peguei o papel de sua mão e fui para a mesa responder. Ela estava me dando nos nervos.

**Edward Pov**

Eu estava devendo uma para Alice. Ela tirara a garota de perto de nós.

Terminamos o trabalho e entregamos a professora. Sentamos-nos novamente na cadeira, mas não tão perto dessa vez. Alice olhou para mim como se avisando que viria falar conosco, e que era para eu não reclamar. Fiquei quieto, ela já me ajudara hoje.

- Bella. – Ela chamou-a. – Sobre o shopping. Eu gostaria de ir hoje depois da aula. Pode ser? Eu não quero esperar mais. Tenho que comprar mais coisas para o meu closet que está escasso.

- Claro Alice. – Bella respondeu. Ela não parecia muito animada. – Posso chamar o meu amigo? Jacob Black.

Eu desmoronei. Ela queria que ele fosse junto com ela. Logo agora que eu estava tentando me aproximar dela e ela parece que corresponde, ela chama esse garoto. Tentei manter minha expressão normal.

- Aquele que você me falou? – Alice parecia muito animada. _Traidora_. Pensei. – Eu estou louca para conhecê-lo. Claro que pode levá-lo.

Bella abriu um sorriso, e Alice olhou para mim.

- Edward, você vai conosco né? Nós precisamos de alguém para dizer como ficaram as roupas. – Convidou ela. Olhei-a surpreso. Ela queria que eu fosse ver o garoto que Bella gostava? E por que ela interrompera Jéssica quando ela fora falar com Bella, se ela sabia que Bella gostava de outro cara?

Minha mente estava muito confusa.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou. – Eu aceitei porque assim eu poderia ver com quem eu estaria competindo.

- Então fazemos assim. – Começou Alice, muito empolgada. – Quando a aula acabar vamos cada um para a sua casa deixamos as coisas lá, e depois eu pego cada um, e vamos com o meu carro.

- Ok. – Respondemos eu e Bella juntos. Nem eu e muito menos ela parecíamos muito animados, mas Alice é muito convincente.

Minhas próximas aulas seriam de Álgebra, Educação Física, e História. Elas se passaram muito lentamente, mas finalmente eu pude sair da escola. Nem esperei Alice e Bella, entrei em meu Volvo e mandei uma mensagem para elas.

_Já estou saindo._

_Até mais._

_Beijos,_

_Edward._

Dirigi rapidamente para casa. Quando cheguei, não tinha ninguém lá. Meu pai e minha mãe estavam trabalhando a essa hora.

Corri para o quarto e separei uma roupa para poder vestir. Entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho rápido.

Vesti-me rapidamente e desci para a cozinha, peguei uma maçã e comi.

Fiz tudo apressadamente, para que quando Alice chegasse, eu já estivesse pronto, o que não teve grande diferença, pois ainda tive que ficar esperando vinte cinco minutos até Alice aparecer. Com certeza ela demorara a se arrumar.

- Oi Ed. – Disse Alice, ela e minha mãe eram as únicas que podiam me chamar assim. Quando ouviu esse apelido, uma ruga na testa de Bella se fez presente.

- Oi Allie, oi Bella. – Saudei-as, e fui para o banco de trás, já que Bella estava no passageiro e Alice no do motorista.

Hoje seria uma longa tarde. Teria de andar com as garotas por todas as lojas, e ainda veria Bella com sua paixão.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oie...**

**Então... O que acharam do capítulo? Odiaram? Amaram? Gostaram? Razoável?**

**Eu quero saber a opinião de vocês...**

**Eu já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo... Ele vai ser muito legal... Vocês irão 'conhecer' o Jacob... Irá acontecer uma coisa que deixará Alice muito triste... Mas só irão saber mais se mandarem review... Lembram? **

**Review = Capítulo novo... **

**As minhas aulas começam em duas semanas, então eu não irei poder postar muito... =( Mas farei o máximo possível... Então... I'll Be só será postada quando esta aqui estiver no final... Mas será logo... É que eu pretendo escrever os capítulos e deixá-los prontos... Pra quando eu for postar não demorar muito...**

**Eu já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo de Love Chealleging...**

**Irei postar logo...**

**Beijos,**

**Kah Reche.**

**PS: Reviews... *\o/***


	9. Jacob, Compras e Paixão Impossivel

**Oie...**

**Nem demorei muito né... **

**Bom, não vou falar muito agora... Vou deixar para o final... Tenho certeza que estão todos muito curiosos...**

**Espero que gostem... =)**

**À Primeira Vista**

_Capitulo Nove:_ **Jacob, Compras e Paixão impossível **

**Edward Pov.**

Quando chegamos ao shopping ficamos esperando Jacob Black chegar. Bella combinara com ele que nos encontrássemos perto da lanchonete.

Todos os caras que passavam, eu olhava, achando que um deles podia ser Jacob. Mas parecia que não eram.

Já estava ficando cansado disso. Bella e Alice estavam ansiosas. Agora eu também estava irritado. O garoto era abusado, além de interferir no meu futuro namoro com a Bella, ele ainda se atrasa para eu poder conhecê-lo.

Passou um garoto que parecia um jogador de basquete de tão alto, outro que estava vestido totalmente de preto e com um piercing na sobrancelha, um com uma camisa pólo laranja gritante. Todos, eu encarei enquanto passavam, pensando que um deles podia ser Jacob Black.

Continuei correndo meus olhos pela multidão, já estava batendo o pé de impaciência.

Passei meus olhos novamente, agora por um garoto com aparência de nerd, depois por um que se vestia com uma calça skinny masculina, uma blusa branca lisa, e All Star pretos, ela parecia meio _afeminado_, pelo seu jeito andar, para ser o garoto que Bella gostava. Na frente dele vinha um cara louro com uma camisa de um time de baseball, podia ser ele. Não desviei meu olhar dele, e ele veio para perto de nós. _Era ele_. Pensei.

O garoto olhava fixamente para cá, Bella que estava do meu lado olhava para a direção dele também, e sorria. Alice estava do lado dela, também sorrindo. Uma raiva descomunal me tomou. O louro parou na nossa frente, e disse:

- Oi. Tá a fim de dar uma volta? – Ele estava se dirigindo para _Alice_. Não que ela não fosse bonita, é claro que ela era, mas eu esperava que ele falasse com a Bella. Olhei-as, confuso. Não era ele o Jacob?

- Não estou interessada. – Alice disse, e ele já ia retrucar – E eu tenho namorado. Sinto muito. – Ela não sentia nada, mas não comentei, pois o cara agora olhava para a _minha_ Bella.

- E você? Quer? – Perguntou ele, piscando o olho para ela. Eu não me segurei em fúria e abracei Bella pela cintura possessivamente.

- Ela está comigo. – Disse raivosamente. Bella me olhou, entre confusa e agradecida.

- Desculpe, não sabia. – O garoto disse, parecia que ironicamente, e depois saiu, bufando.

- Obrigada Edward. – Bella me agradeceu, e eu dei um sorriso fraco a ela. Então alguém me cutucou, me virei e vi o cara que eu julgara _afeminado_. Bella se soltou de meu braço, e se jogou para os do garoto que me chamara.

- Jake! – Disse ela animadíssima. Ele retribuiu seu abraço.

Então _ele_ era Jacob Black?! A suposta paixão da vida de Bella.

Olhei-os incrédulo. Ela dava vários beijos no rosto dele, enquanto ele a tirava do chão com um abraço _digno de Emmett_. Alice ria da situação, e depois olhou para mim, rindo mais ainda.

- Jake, por favor. Põe-me no chão. – Pediu Bella. Ele a soltou e depois olhou para mim e para Alice.

- Então Bells, não vai me apresentar aos seus amigos? – Perguntou ele. Tinha uma voz muito animada, parecia que estava sempre feliz.

- Claro. Jake esses são Edward Cullen, – disse ela, apontando para mim, e depois para Alice - e Alice Brandon. Edward e Alice, Jacob Black.

Ele deu um sorriso para Alice.

- É um prazer te conhecer. Bella fala muito de você. – Disse Alice, tão animada quanto Jacob. Ela deu um abraço nele, e depois se soltou. Jacob correu seus olhos para mim.

- Prazer. – Disse, e estendi minha mão para poder cumprimentá-lo, ele me puxou e deu um abraço. Fiquei em estado de choque. Ele me soltou, e eu pude ver Bella e Alice segurando-se para não gargalhar.

Quando Jacob me soltou, deu um passo para trás e colocou dois dedos em seu queixo, como se estivesse me examinando. Fiquei bem incomodado com isso, e Alice já não se segurava mais. Jacob saiu de sua posição e olhou para Bella com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bella, se ele não fosse seu, eu pegava. – Disse Jacob, piscando um olho para mim, e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Eu o encarei chocado. – Com esse cabelo bagunçado, dando um ar de 'não ligo para nada', e feições retas, quase sérias... Tão sexy.

Nessa hora eu com certeza estava morrendo de vergonha. Ser cantado por um homem não estava na lista das coisas que eu gostaria de fazer na minha vida. Ele me olhou como se tivesse falado a coisa mais normal do mundo. Fiz uma careta e depois dei um sorriso sem graça.

- Obrigado? – Perguntei me dirigindo à Bella. Ela tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Eu estava perdido. Eu achara que Bella estivesse gostando do seu melhor amigo, mas ele era homossexual. Não que eu tivesse algum preconceito. Longe disso. Apenas me surpreendera com o fato de estar com ciúmes de uma pessoa que estaria longe de gostar de Bella da forma que eu gostava.

- Ele não é meu namorado Jacob. – Disse Bella. _Ainda_. Pensei. Mas eu ficara um pouco abalado com o que ela dissera.

- Que bom. Quer dizer que eu ainda tenho chances. – Disse ele, com um sorriso malicioso. – Não se preocupe, eu não vou tomar o seu _futuro_ namorado. – Ele disse a última parte olhando de Bella para Alice, e depois de Alice para mim.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui ainda? – Perguntou Alice com a sua animação habitual. – Vamos às compras.

- Falou certo. – Disse Jacob, dando o braço para Alice pegar, eles andaram como se fossem _amigas _de infância. Sabe quando as garotas andam com os braços dados, como se estivessem andando para o altar? Então, era assim que Jacob e Alice andavam. Eu e Bella seguimos atrás. Não gostávamos de compras como Alice e, ao que aparentava Jacob.

Passamos em várias lojas de roupas femininas, para podermos comprar as roupas da Alice e algumas peças para Bella. Jacob sentava-se de frente para o provador que era um corredor com várias portas. Alice e Bella entravam, e Jacob só as deixava sair quando ele via e aprovava a roupas que elas experimentavam.

Fiquei sentado esperando até que uma delas viesse me mostrar às roupas que provavam.

Alice vinha desinibida, como se estivesse desfilando em uma passarela. Mas Bella tinha que ser quase que arrastada por Jacob. Quando chegava até aqui ruborizava, e depois lançava olhares fulminantes a Jacob, que apenas ria e aplaudia, como se ele fosse um estilista e ela fosse sua obra prima.

Depois de um tempo começamos a nos soltar mais, eu e Bella, pois se Alice e Jacob se soltassem ainda mais, eles iriam acabar derrubando a loja.

Agora elas vinham com vestidos para festas. De todos os tipos, curtos e compridos.

Eu já estava ficando animado com a idéia de ver Bella com vestidos curtos. Não que eu fosse um pervertido, mas isso era o efeito que ela me causava. Mas nem os pensamentos mais pecaminosos que eu tivera _até agora_ me preparam para o que eu vi.

Bella vinha com um vestido preto, frente única, com um decote MUITO generoso, que ainda assim deixava a desejar. Colado no busto, mas soltinho depois da faixa prateada que fica abaixo do busto, e o cumprimento na metade das coxas...

Eu já estava excitado com ela vindo com vestidos que ficavam nos joelhos dela, agora com certeza isso era perceptível. Mexi-me desconfortavelmente no banco e mudei de posição para que ninguém visse o estado em que eu me encontrava. Mordi o lábio e mirei meu olhar em seu rosto que se encontrava muitíssimo corado.

Jacob apareceu com uma Alice muito sorridente e já vestida com as roupas com as quais viera.

- Não é lindo? – Perguntou Alice muito animada, só faltava dar pulinhos de alegria. Jacob que se encontrava ao seu lado estava tão, ou mais, radiante que ela.

- Sim. É maravilhosa. – Quando eu disse isso Alice e Jacob me lançaram olhares maliciosos, só aí eu fora perceber a besteira que fizera. Alice se referia ao vestido, e não a Bella, mas pelo sorriso maroto que estava em seu rosto ela fizera isso de propósito. Queria ver qual seria minha reação ao ver Bella naquele vestido. E parecia que eu reagira exatamente como ela esperava.

- Dê uma voltinha Bella. – Disse Alice, provocando ainda mais.

Bella olhou-a como se ela tivesse mais de uma cabeça.

- Só queremos ver se o vestido ficou bom em todos os ângulos. – Disse Alice simplesmente. Bella olhou receosa para eles. – Não se preocupe Bella. Ninguém vai te atacar aqui. – Disse Alice, e completou olhando para mim somente movendo os lábios, quando Bella virava de costas. – Ou talvez não...

Aquela anã com certeza queria provocar tanto a mim quanto a Bella.

Quando Bella virou-se eu tentei desviar meus olhos para outra direção, mas foi impossível não focalizar meu olhar no vestido que levantara um pouquinho deixando as pernas completamente a mostra e um pouco de sua bunda, deixando muito a desejar.

Engoli seco, enquanto Jacob puxava Bella rapidamente para dentro do provador.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, quatro vezes. Quando abri meus olhos Alice estava ao meu lado com um sorriso que nessa hora eu comecei a considerar irritante.

- Por que você não vai ao banheiro, joga água no rosto e vê se esfria o sangue? – Sugeriu, ela. Eu achei uma boa idéia.

Levantei-me e já ia perguntar, mas ela respondeu antes.

- Nos encontre em quinze minutos na porta da loja de doces.

Fui para o banheiro rapidamente. Quando cheguei lá já estava um pouco melhor. Fui até a pia e molhei meu rosto e pescoço.

Olhei-me no espelho. Eu estava meio corado, com as orelhas vermelhas, rosto e pescoço encharcado, enquanto algumas gotinhas de água pingavam do meu cabelo para a minha camisa.

Esse era o efeito que Bella exercia sobre mim.

**Alice Pov**

O meu plano estava funcionando perfeitamente bem. Edward já estava totalmente atraído por Bella. Tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente. Hoje eu provara isso.

Voltei para os provadores, mas Bella e Jacob já estavam saindo de lá. Eu me dera bem com Jacob. Talvez seja porque ele entenda o meu lado, pois apesar de eu ser bem feminina, convivera sempre com dois garotos, Emmett e Edward.

- Pegou as roupas Bella? – Perguntei. Ela me mostrou uma pequena pilha de calças jeans e blusas de frio. Os vestidos estavam na mão de Jacob, que a olhava impaciente.

- Ela não quis ficar com nenhum dos vestidos. – Ele me disse ultrajado. – Nem aquele que ela mostrou para o...

- É uma pena que ela não tenha escolha. – Cortei-o antes que ele falasse mais do que o necessário. Ele pareceu entender. – Você vai levar um vestido sim, e como você não escolheu agora quem vai escolher sou _eu._

Ela me olhou como se estivesse arrependida. Peguei o vestido preto que fizera com que Edward ficasse deslumbrado, e entreguei a Bella. Ela me olhou pesarosa.

- Justamente esse? – Perguntou com um olhar que me implorava que escolhesse outro, mas não cedi.

- Ninguém mandou se fazer de difícil. – Eu disse á ela. Que começou a argumentar.

- Essa coisa é muito curta e decotada. – Ela segurou o vestido com uma das mãos como se ele fosse uma bomba, e fosse explodir a qualquer minuto.

- _Essa coisa, _-eu disse lentamente. – É perfeita para você. Deixa suas curvas à mostra, o que esses seus jeans não fazem.

- Mas onde eu iria usar isso? – Perguntou descrente. Rolei os olhos, mas Jacob foi mais rápido que eu.

- Se inspira purpurina! – Eu ri com a frase de Jacob. Realmente, ela devia se_ inspirar _para pensar onde usar esse vestido. Ele era lindo, então não era para ser usado em qualquer lugar.

Bella bufou e jogou o vestido em cima da pilha de roupa.

Fomos até o caixa e eu e Jacob pagamos pelo vestido e dissemos para a vendedora que se Bella fosse até lá tentando devolver o vestido, não era para aceitarem.

Após sairmos, da loja fomos até a loja de doces, esperar pelo Edward. Aproveitamos e compramos alguns doces.

Quando deu sete e meia da noite, Bella e Edward já estavam cansados de tanto andar. Só eu e Jacob ainda tínhamos animo. Decidi ir pegar o carro enquanto eles esperavam na porta do shopping.

Andei calmamente pelo estacionamento, aproveitando a brisa que batia no meu rosto. Eu sempre gostara do frio.

Estava aproveitando, em êxtase. Tudo estava saindo como planejado. Já podia perceber os sentimentos de Edward quanto a Bella, e ela parecia se sentir atraída por ele também. Eu, agora, tinha um novo amigo, que poderia fazer compras comigo. Até que eu vi a cena que me fizera desmoronar. O garoto do prédio, aquele com quem eu esbarrara estava colocando várias sacolas de compras dentro do carro, enquanto uma loura deslumbrante esperava na porta do passageiro. Ele andou até ela e abriu a porta para que ela entrasse. Isso me atingiu como um baque forte.

Ele devia estar fazendo compras com a namorada.

Esses dias eu tentava não pensar muito nele, pois acabava imaginando-nos como se fossemos um casal. Mas toda noite sonhava com ele, em como seria seu abraço, seu beijo, seu carinho, seu amor por mim... Mas tudo ruíra no momento em que eu vira-o com a garota. Todas as minhas ilusões ficaram fora de foco. _Ele _tinha_ namorada._ Eu pensava. Estava tão entorpecida que nem percebi uma lágrima escorrendo por meus olhos, minha bochecha, meus lábios, meu queixo, mas deixei-a, assim como deixei as outras que vieram a seguir.

Eu não entendia esse sentimento que eu nutria pelo garoto. Eu o vira uma única vez, não sabia nem seu nome, como ele era, mas já estava afetada por vê-lo com outra pessoa que não fosse eu. Talvez eu tivesse me apaixonado pela ilusão que eu criara em minha mente, não o conhecia, não sabia se ele era rabugento ou animado, se era rude ou gentil, mas podia ter certa noção, ao vê-lo abrir a porta para a loura. Só o que sabia é que ele era lindo, cavalheiro, e tocava alguma coisa.

Mais lágrimas escorreram por meu rosto, e só quando um carro buzinou que eu percebi que estava parada no meio da faixa para atravessar. Acenei para o motorista, como se estivesse pedindo desculpa e saí do caminho.

Quando já estava na porta do carro enxuguei as lágrimas, e entrei. Foi como se eu revivesse a cena diversas vezes em minha mente, na verdade, _todas _as cenas que _vivera_ com ele. O esbarrão do prédio, e quando o vi agora a pouco no estacionamento. Todas as ilusões que eu tivera foram substituídas. Ao invés de eu estar com ele, vivendo o nosso momento, eu via ele com a loura, como se fosse uma espectadora, mas mesmo se eu tentasse desviar meus olhos, a cena continuava. Como se estivesse me forçando a vê-la. Chorei ainda mais. Depois de cinco minutos eu ouvi o celular tocar, olhei para ver quem era. _Edward_. Forcei-me a conter o soluço que vinha com o choro e respirei fundo. Abri o telefone.

- Oi. – Eu tentei fazer com que minha voz soasse animada, mas não fui muito bem. Parecia uma pessoa_ normal_ falando, não a super animada Alice, não _Mary Alice Brandon_.

- Alice? – Era Edward quem falava. – Está tudo bem? Você está demorando.

- C-claro, - gaguejei. - Está sim. É que está muito transito.

- Alice você está chorando? – Perguntou Edward preocupado, ouvi uma agitação e logo após outra voz falava no telefone.

- Está tudo bem Alice? Por que você está chorando? – Era Bella.

- Está tudo bem Bella. Eu não estou chorando. – Engoli em seco, e depois reprimi um soluço. – Vocês podem ir embora com o Jacob?

- Por que Alice? – Perguntou Bella exigente.

- Eu esqueci que tinha um compromisso, e tenho que ir pra lá correndo. – Menti. – Fica com as minhas coisas na sua casa? – Perguntei. – Depois eu busco.

- Tudo bem Alice, mas só se você me prometer que vai me contar o que está acontecendo.

- Obrigado Bella. – Disse. Não iria contar nada a ela. Logo isso iria passar.

- Promete? – perguntou Bella, já nervosa.

- Preciso ir. Tchau. – Falei e desliguei o telefone.

Como eu poderia sentir isso por um estranho?

Mesmo eu tentando fazer todos pensarem que a vida é ótima, como um conto de fadas, com amores à primeira vista, eu sabia que não era assim, e me alegrava com isso, pois não queria continuar sofrendo por uma pessoa que já era comprometida. Mas por enquanto, não podia fazer nada quanto aos meus sentimentos, somente colocar tudo para fora.

Respirei fundo, aliviando um pouco o nó na garganta. Não podia dirigir chorando, então liguei o carro quando me sentia melhor. Deixaria para chorar em casa, no meu quarto, quando estivesse sozinha e sem riscos de ver o garoto e sua namorada novamente.

Dirigi até em casa, sem me importar realmente com a velocidade, nem com futuras multas.

Quando cheguei ao prédio fiz tudo mecanicamente. Coloquei o carro na garagem, peguei o elevador, e abri a porta. Tudo sem prestar atenção.

Por sorte não tinha ninguém em casa. Minha mãe estava no mercado, e conseqüentemente, como ela não estava para fazer o jantar Emmett havia saído para comer fora.

Dirigi-me para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama do jeito que me encontrava mesmo. Desatei a chorar. Chorei por um tempo incontável, até que acabei adormecendo.

Sonhei com o garoto do prédio. Com o _meu_ garoto do prédio. Mas isso era apenas sonho mesmo, uma mera ilusão. Ele nunca me trocaria por aquela garota. Linda, loura, _alta_, esbelta. Todos os sonhos cessaram quando o meu celular, que estava em meu bolso começou a tocar e vibrar, anunciando que era hora de eu levantar.

Mais um dia. Mais horas pensando nele. No garoto do prédio._ Na minha paixão impossível._

**E então o que acharam? Está bom?**

**Particularmente, este foi o capítulo que eu mais gostei... Tem um pouco de romance, comédia, drama... Adorei escrevê-lo...**

**Eu tenho que dar os créditos...**

**O vestido que a Bella experimentou foi a minha amiga Mih Brandon Cullen que me deu a idéia... **

**A frase "Se inspira purpurina!" que o Jacob falou, foi ela também... **

**E além do mais... Essa fic é dedicada a ela... Pelo menos a história da Alice e do Jasper foi baseada... **

**Queria muito agradecer a ela, por me ajudar tanto... Obrigada Mih... =)**

**Agora... Não menos importante... Obrigada mesmo o a todos os leitores que mandaram review... E aos que não mandaram também... Pois sem vocês esta fic não seria nada... Pois eu sou movida a reviews...**

**Já sabem né... Se quiserem o próximo capítulo... Mandem review...**

**Até o próximo capítulo... Isso se mandarem reivew...**

**Beijos,**

**Kah Reche.**


	10. Engano

**Oie pessoas queridas...**

**Desculpem a demora... Explicações lá em baixo...**

**Sem mais delongas... Pois acho que estão interessadas é no capitulo...**

**O CAPÍTULO DEZ!!! \o/\o/\o/\o\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**Boa leitura... **

**À Primeira Vista**

_Capitulo Dez: __**Engano**_

**Edward Pov.**

Depois que Alice foi embora, pedimos para Jacob nos levar. Bella ficou com as coisas de Alice na sua casa, dizendo que quando fosse levar as coisas para ela, iria perguntar o que houve.

No dia seguinte, após me aprontar para r à escola, fui até o mercado para poder comprar o café, como a minha mãe havia pedido. Aproveitei e comprei o jornal para poder procurar alguma escola de música, ou professor particular para poder continuar estudando.

Quando cheguei a casa entreguei o café para a minha mãe e sentei-me a mesa, para poder ler o jornal.

Lá tinha um anúncio, na verdade, o único anúncio de professor de música da cidade de Forks. Os outros eram em Seattle ou Port Angeles.

- Mãe. – Chamei sua atenção. – Eu gostaria de contratar um professor de música. E encontrei este aqui do jornal.

- Ótimo filho. – Disse ela. Virando apenas a cabeça, pois estava lavando a louça. – Ligue para ele, veja quanto ele cobra, e depois converse com o seu pai. Já tem a minha autorização, mas acho que ele vai deixar também.

Saí de casa alguns minutos atrasado, mas não me importei muito. Sempre dirigia muito rápido, então conseguiria chegar a tempo.

Quando cheguei à escola comecei a procurar Alice, pois queria saber como ela estava. No telefone ela parecia estar chorando.

- Oi Edward. – Cumprimentou Bella. Eu me virei para poder vê-la. Ela se inclinou para poder me dar um beijo no rosto, e eu retribui demorando um pouco o contato de meus lábios com sua pele. – Você viu a Alice?

- Ia fazer mesma pergunta para você. – Olhamo-nos preocupados, e começamos a andar para a sala de aula, e procurando Alice pelo caminho.

Quando chegamos à porta de sua sala, despedimo-nos.

Fui para a minha primeira aula que seria de música. Mas eu não pude assisti-la. O professor havia se mudado, então não teríamos mais essa aula até que conseguissem um substituto. Ou seja, não teríamos mais aula de música. Pois hoje de manhã eu procurara uma escola de música ou um professor particular, mas encontrara apenas um.

A aula livre não foi lá essas coisas. Primeiro, porque nenhum dos meus amigos estava lá. _Nem Bella._ Segundo, porque Lauren Mallory freqüentava a mesma aula que eu, ou seja, cinqüenta minutos de tortura.

A minha próxima aula seria de Espanhol, também não tinha essa aula com ninguém. Todos os dias antes do horário do almoço eram entediantes, só o que salvava era a aula de música, mas como agora não teria mais, esse era o meu inferno pessoal.

Passou a aula de Sociologia e eu fui rapidamente para o horário de almoço. Procurei Bella, e a achei sentada a mesa com Emmett, ele acenou freneticamente para mim. Parecia que Alice não havia mesmo ido para a aula.

Cumprimentei-os com um aceno de cabeça, e olhei curioso para Emmett.

- Bella já me perguntou por que Alice não veio. – Disse ele. Não parecia tão brincalhão como sempre. Devia estar preocupado com a irmã. - E eu vou te dar a mesma resposta que ela me deu. "Eu não estou em condições para ir à escola hoje" – Disse ele, afinando a voz, tentando fazer com que parecesse a voz da Alice.

Eu olhei para ele, depois para Bella, que levantou os ombros, como sinal de que entendera tanto quanto eu. Ou seja. Nada.

- Ela não estava em condições por causa da saúde, ou por causa das roupas que eu deveria ter levado a ela? – Perguntou Bella.

- Se eu soubesse, explicaria melhor a vocês. Mas ela nem quis abrir a porta para que pudesse falar direito comigo.

- Assim que eu sair daqui irei a casa dela. – Disse Bella. Olhando-nos preocupada, assim como todos estávamos. É, essa anãzinha faz mesmo falta.

- Eu até iria com você – Disse, desculpando-me. – Mas tenho que ver as minhas aulas de música. Passo lá mais tarde.

O resto do almoço passou sem muitos acontecimentos. Ficávamos nos fitando, com expressões preocupadas, e de vez em quando falávamos alguma coisa, que não importava muito, e que nem digeríamos direito.

O resto das aulas passaram rápido, e logo eu estava indo para o estacionamento, com Bella.

- Primeiro vou para a minha casa, pegar as coisas da Alice, e depois eu vou pra casa dela. Será que ela está bem? – Perguntou preocupada. Todos nós ficamos assim. Alice era a nossa pequena duende.

- Não sei. – Disse.

- Você vai para lá que horas? – perguntou ela, com um sorriso mínimo, e já entrando em seu carro.

- Acho que umas cinco. - Dei um beijo em sua testa, com ela ficando vermelha, e depois fechei a porta de seu carro, quando ela já havia entrado. Acenei quando ela saiu e segui para o Volvo.

_**4hs 45min.**_

Eu havia ligado para o meu futuro professor de música. Eu combinara, pelo telefone de conhecê-lo em seu prédio. Parecia que ele morava no mesmo condomínio que Alice. Mas o problema é que era para eu aparecer lá às cinco e quinze. Mas também dissera a Bella que iria ver Alice. _Alice vinha antes._ Ela era como se fosse uma irmã mais nova para mim. Não ia deixá-la sozinha.

- Alô? – Atendeu uma voz feminina. Eu ligara para o celular de Jasper, meu professor.

- Eu gostaria de falar com Jasper Hale. – Disse. – Quem fala, por favor?

- É Rosalie, a irmã dele. Ele não está. Gostaria que eu desse algum recado a ele?

- Sim. Eu sou Edward Cullen. O novo aluno dele. Eu gostaria de saber se ele poderia me encontrar no apartamento da minha amiga. E que eu tenho que vê-la, e nós marcamos de conhecermo-nos hoje.

- Ah. Então você é o Edward. Jasper está falando disso o dia todo. Ele quer logo começar a dar aulas. Está chegando a ser irritante. – Disse ela, bufando. Parecia estar falando com sigo mesma.

- Poderia dar o recado a ele? O endereço é apartamento 14, no bloco C. – Disse a ela.

- É perto do nosso. Podemos ir sim. Até mais Edward. – _Podemos? O que ela ira fazer lá?_ Nem tive tempo de responder, e ela já tinha desligado o celular na minha cara.

_**5hs 05min.**_

Cheguei à casa de Alice e toquei a campainha. Bella que atendeu. Inclinei-me e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei assim que entrei.

- Acho melhor que ela te diga. – Disse Bella. Seguimos para o quarto de Alice, e ela não estava lá.

Foi quando eu vi a duende saindo de dentro de seu closet enorme, que com certeza devia ter o dobro do tamanho do meu. Ela estava usando uma calça preta, bota preta também, com um salto fino, baixo, e que tinha detalhes no canto, brilhantes, e que ia até seus joelhos, uma blusa preta soltinha aberta nas costas e com detalhes de listras bem finas coloridas nas mangas, que eram curtas e na barra da blusa. Ela já estava usando até maquiagem, bem clara.

- Oi Edward. – Disse ela animada. Nem parecia que estava mal. Saiu saltitando de lá, e levantou-se para me dar um abraço.

- Alice, porque você não foi à escola hoje? Emmett disse que você não estava bem. – Comentei. Ela vacilou por um momento, mas seu sorriso estava lá novamente.

- Não foi nada. Já passou. – Ela disse. Consegui ver pela minha visão periférica Bella fuzilando Alice com o olhar.

- Alice, eu quero explicações melhores. – Ela ia começar a dizer algo quando a campainha tocou. Olhei para o relógio, e vi que deveria ser o meu professor e sua irmã.

- Desculpe Alice, mas eu disse para o meu professor de música que ele poderia vir se apresentar aqui. Ele também mora aqui ent...

- Esqueça Edward. Está tudo bem. Você sabe que você é de casa. – Ela abriu um sorriso maior ainda, mas me parecia que ela estava mais feliz por eu ter desviado do assunto principal, que era a razão de ela dizer que não estava bem para Emmett. – Agora por que não vai abrir a porta?

- Eu ainda não esqueci viu? – Disse. E seu sorriso murchou.

- Vai logo atender a maldita porta Edward. – Disse ela irritada, após a campainha tocar mais uma vez. Fui até a porta e vi Bella cochichando com Alice no quarto ainda, parecia que ela estava repreendendo-a.

Quando abri a porta vi dois louros com olhos azuis. Jasper e Rosalie, provavelmente. Ele estava com um sorriso tímido, e ela exibia uma carranca de tédio misturado com raiva e impaciência.

- Olá. – Disse Jasper. – Eu sou Jasper Hale, e esta é a minha irmã Rosalie Hale. Você deve ser Edward Cullen.

- Sim, sou eu. Entrem. – convidei. Eu sei, eu tenho uma cara de pau imensa. A casa não é nem minha, mas estava pedindo para eles entrarem. Mas Alice disse que eu era de casa, então acho que ela não se importa tanto.

Eles entraram, e começaram a passar os olhos pelo local. Devia ser parecido com o apartamento deles, pelo menos a arquitetura.

- Boa decoração. – Ouvi Jasper elogiar.

- Obrigado, mas a casa não é minha. Minha amiga que mora aqui. Ela não estava bem, então vim visitá-la. – Disse.

Olhei para trás e vi Alice petrificada, e Bella olhando de Alice para o casal de irmãos. Ela parecia entender porque do estado de Alice.

Vi a duende sair correndo para a cozinha. Bella a olhou preocupada, e depois me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Edward, porque você não vai à cozinha ajudar Alice com o suco? – Perguntou ela, sugestivamente. – Pode deixar que eu faça companhia para eles.

- Ok. Já volto. – Disse, e fui para a cozinha. Alice estava encostada em um canto do cômodo, abraçada aos joelhos e com o rosto nos mesmos. Parecia soluçar. Agachei-me em frente a ela, e toquei seu joelho com uma das mãos.

- Qual o problema Alice? – Perguntei apreensivo. Ela ergueu o rosto e vi que ela estava chorando, com os olhos e o nariz vermelhos. Suas bochechas molhadas e seu lábio inferior tremia. Ela sempre ficava assim quando chorava. Eram raras as vezes que isso acontecia, mas quando acontecia, não era legal de se ver. Era como ver um bebê chorando. Você tem vontade de consolar, mas não sabe como. Ela era como minha irmã mais nova. Eu sentia como se fosse a minha obrigação protegê-la.

- E-ele é o probl-blema. – Disse ela. – N-não. Ele não o pr-problema. É aquel-la loura. – Quando ela disse isso começou a chorar novamente.

- Quem? Rosalie? – Perguntei confuso com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ela chorou mais ainda. – Calma Alice. O que foi que eles fizeram para você?

Ela respirou fundo e começou:

- Eu tentei Edward. Eu tentei esquecer aquele garoto. Aquele que você viu comigo no térreo no primeiro dia, mas não consegui. É ele. E no dia do shopping eu o vi com aquela loura. – Disse ela muito rápido, e voltou a chorar compulsivamente. – É cl-claro que ele ir-ria preferir ela. El-la é lo-our-ra, com cabelos _perfeitos_, com um corp-po escultural _perfeito_, olhos az-zuis _perfeitos_... E _ALTA_. – Continuou ela, enfatizando as palavras perfeitas e alta.

- Você está achando que Rosalie Hale é namorada dele? – Perguntei começando a entender o porquê de ela estar chorando. Ela estava apaixonada por Jasper. Parece que e disse a coisa errada, pois ela chorou ainda mais, se possível.

- Ela não é a namor-rada dele ent-tão? É a esp-posa? – Perguntou, soluçando.

- Não. Ela é a irmã. – Eu disse.

Ela estacou no lugar, e olhou-me como se eu fosse louco. Depois disso, começou a abrir um sorriso, lentamente.

- Você não está mentindo não é? – Perguntou ela, parecia que queria confirmar o que seus ouvidos havia acabado de escutar. Seus olhos brilhavam de ansiedade. – Por favor, Edward diz que você não está mentindo.

- Eu estou falando a verdade Alice. Ela é irmã dele. Você não viu as semelhanças? – Ela se levantou rapidamente e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Eu devo ter parecido uma idiota na frente dele. – Disse para si mesma preocupada. – Como eu estou Edward?

Nem tive tempo de responder, e ela já foi para seu quarto.

Alice já meio '_doida'_ quando estava em seu normal. Imagina agora que ela estava apaixonada? Iria parecer uma tomada. Não queria nem ver o que ela iria aprontar para poder conquistar Jasper.

**Então? O que acharam? Está bom? Ruim?**

**Hoje eu não estou muito animada, na verdade, esses dias eu não tenho estado muito alegre. Estou sentindo falta dos meus amigos... Não vejo eles à muito tempo... Só a minha amiga... Yasmin, que eu vi na sexta... E também... Não tenho tido muito tempo... Minha família é muito festeira... Se é que me entendem...**

**Desculpem se o capítulo não ficou muito bom... Mas eu não tenho estado bem para escrever... Muito deprimida... Não queria postar qualquer porcaria aqui para vocês... Desculpem se demorei muito...**

**AVISO:**

**Aos leitores de Love Chealleging....**

**Desculpem a demora pela postagem... Mas como disse acima, não tenho tido tempo... E nem inspiração... É o calor que faz isso... XP Só o frio me anima... Mas eu já tive uma idéia para o próximo capítulo... Ele já está pela metade... Irei postar até semana que vem... Prometo...**

**Bem... Mandem reviews... Só assim para eu postar mais... **

**Amei todas as que me mandaram... E agradeço a todas as pessoas que adicionaram à Primeira Vista como Favorite Storie... E que me adicionaram no Favorite Author... Vocês que me incentivam a continuar escrevendo...**

**Logo irei postar para que vocês vejam a reação da Alice... Talvez eu faça um Pov da Bella ou da Allie... Sobre a conversa delas... Não sei ainda... Me ajudem... Mandem review dizendo o que querem...**

**MANDEM REVIEWS... \o/**

**Até o próximo capítulo...**

**Beijos,**

**Kah Reche.**


End file.
